Tales of Family and Friends
by AirHawk19
Summary: After the events of You're Not The Only One, the adventures continue with our friends. The past is revealed and the future explored as they find and muddle their way through life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here it is! Tales of Family and Friends! As I said in my last story, I am trying a new writing technique. I will be treating each chapter like a one-shot and I will try to go in chronological order, but the characters' pasts and powers will be explored in greater depth. I hope.**

**Also, updates will not be anywhere near as frequent as they were in You're Not The Only One. In that one, I was able to complete a fair first draft of all the chapters before I posted chapter 6, with only relatively minor editing later on.**

**So, without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

We can rebuild together. Alexa, Hannah, Elsa, and Anna.

The morning after the celebration, Elsa woke to find a note on her nightstand.

It read,

'_Elsa,_

_ I know last night was hard for you, letting go like that in front of me. But I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. Anna is your anchor though, just as Hannah is mine. But still, we can rebuild our broken families together. You're not the only one, you're not in this alone._

_ Breakfast is whenever you're ready. Ivy has the kitchen staff ready 24/7, so feel free to come and go as you like._

_ Your friend and ally,_

_ Alexa.'_

Elsa teared up at the words of the note. It had been hard for her to let her emotions go in front of Alexa, but even she still needed time to heal. Alexa's words were encouraging and reminded Elsa yet again that she was not alone, no matter how much she might feel like it at times. She folded the note and set it on her nightstand, then got dressed. Once she was suitably attired in a simple deep ocean-blue gown and shoes, with her hair in its standard French braid over her left shoulder, she tucked the note in her pocket and left for breakfast.

Then she realized, "I don't know where anything is!"

Just then a servant popped up beside her. Elsa screamed and reflexively threw some ice on the ground near the man's feet, startled by the sudden appearance. The man jumped back, away from the ice, but otherwise looked as though nothing strange had happened. Once Elsa recovered from the shock, she realized what she had done and began to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry! It's just you startled me and, well… My powers tend to react out of instinct." she said.

The man held up his hand and said, "That's perfectly alright, Your Majesty. It was my fault entirely. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson after startling Queen Alexa. She froze my pants!" he chuckled, obviously thinking the whole thing rather funny.

"Oh. Remind never to startle her then." said Elsa.

"Anyway, my name is John and I'll be your guide through the castle." said John with a bow.

"Ok, John. Can you take me to the dining hall?" asked Elsa, for she felt that she definitely wanted breakfast.

John smiled and said, "Right this way, Your Majesty."

Elsa was alone in the large room. She wondered where everyone was, but just then Anna came bursting into the room.

"Hi, sis! Just you and me! The past few days have been like some sort of unofficial holiday, so Alexa's out flying and Hannah's practicing her piano. Who practices piano at ten in the morning?" she said, dropping into a seat across from Elsa.

Elsa blinked in surprise. "It's ten in the morning?" she asked, not sure she heard Anna right.

"Yeah. That was some party last night! I was totally exhausted. You must have been pretty tired too. You have been working a bit too much again lately. Like, ever since Alexa came back to Darrowdale." said Anna, helping herself to the fresh sticky buns that the servant had just left.

Elsa sighed. It was true, she did tend to over-work herself and often forgot to eat and sleep, trying to get impossible amounts of paper work done. She put a couple of sticky buns on her plate and took a bite of one. They were delicious! Warm and soft and gooey with honey and cinnamon, they were the perfect sticky buns! She hummed in pleasure, licking her lips and taking another bite.

Anna however, smacked her lips as she finished her sixth bun. Then the servant brought out two covered silver serving trays. Setting one before each of the royal guests, he removed the lids to reveal a hearty breakfast of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. For Elsa, there was also tea and toast and for Anna a large glass of fresh milk.

Both enjoyed their breakfast very much and left the hall arm in arm, just idly wandering around. John had offered to give them a guided tour, but they insisted that they just wanted to explore the castle themselves. John shrugged and went to perform whatever other duties he might have.

Elsa and Anna looked around, going from room to room. Darrowdale Castle was laid out differently from Castle Arendelle, which made it an adventure! They found Darrowdale Castle was more of a fortress than Castle Arendelle, with battlements and guard towers. It was also three stories tall, not counting the flat stone roof and the towers, plus the dungeons and catacombs. They explored the entire castle, from the highest tower to the lowest dungeon. Fortunately, all the cells were empty and many were being modified so that the prisoners would be tolerably comfortable, but not too comfortable. Elsa made a mental note of this and decided to ask Alexa about it.

Anyway, they moved on upstairs again and came to a door they could not open. Elsa was content to move on, but Anna was bursting with curiosity. She had to know what was on the other side of the door.

"Anna, come away. It's not polite to pry." said Elsa, tugging her sister's arm to no avail.

"Don't you want to know what's in there?" asked Anna, fiddling with the door handle.

"If Alexa wanted us to know what was in there, she wouldn't have locked the door. Come, you'll only get into trouble." said Elsa, pulling harder on Anna's arm.

Anna refused to budge. "You can leave if you want to, but I am staying right here 'til I find out what's in that room." she said.

Elsa knew it was pointless to try and argue, so she sighed an exasperated sigh and made an ice key to fit the lock. She knew this was wrong, but Anna wouldn't budge until she saw whatever was behind this door. When they opened the door they gasped at what they saw!

Pictures! Hundreds of pictures, many at varying stages of skill level, but all done by the same artist. There were landscapes, portraits, various scenes, and some more… abstract works. Elsa and Anna entered the room and looked around at the many paintings, sketches, and drawings. Every type of medium was used, from water colors, to oil pastels, and from charcoal, to pencil.

As they looked, a pattern emerged. Each picture told a story and each story was but one piece of a much larger narrative. Some of the pictures were bright and happy, but most were dark and gloomy, and some were loud and angry. It was as though the artist had bared their very soul and captured each moment and emotion on the paper or canvass. As they moved from picture to picture, they noticed one that seemed to be the centerpiece. It was an oil painting of a raging ocean tossed by multiple storms. The clouds were dark, almost black, the lightning was white-blue, the waves were a mixture of blues and greens and were tossing about in a painful manner. The storms swirled and hurled debris everywhere, but in the midst of these raging, swirling storms was a spot of calm in the center of the picture. In this spot was a golden white cross with benign golden light shining from it. It was the latest painting and looked like it had only been completed a few hours ago, for the paint was still a bit wet.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a voice from behind them.

Elsa and Anna spun around to see Alexa standing in the doorway! Her voice had been soft, but hurt. Her eyes were the same. She wasn't angry, just, hurt, like they had invaded her sanctuary. Elsa and Anna hung their heads in shame. They knew they shouldn't have come into this room without permission and they waited for Alexa to speak, scold, yell, something, but she just stood there looking at the pictures in the room.

Finally Alexa moved. She slowly walked around the room, looking at each picture and seeming to read it. Her eyes had a far away look to them, like they were seeing into the past. Some pictures brought a soft smile to her face, others brought a sad expression. Still others evoked a hurt look and some an unreadable expression. Then she came to the last painting. The picture in the center of the room. She used her fire magic to finish drying the paint and gently ran her fingertips down the side of the canvass.

"Symphony of Storms." she said, speaking long at last.

"What?" Elsa and Anna asked softly.

"That's what this painting is called. It symbolizes my life now. I still have many storms of hurt, worry, fear, and even anger raging inside me, but at the center of it all is Him. The One who gave His life that we might live. Christ, the Lord." said Alexa, her expression one of calm submission and peace.

"It's beautiful." said Elsa.

Alexa shrugged. "I'm not that good. Ever since I was five, art has been a vent for me, a way to express what was in my heart when words failed me. I never really intended that anyone should see these except Hannah, but since you two have…"

"We're sorry, Alexa. We shouldn't have invaded your privacy." said Elsa.

"Yeah. Sorry." Anna added.

"No. You shouldn't have." said Alexa. Her back was to them so they couldn't see her expression, but her voice was cold.

Elsa and Anna were a bit frightened by that voice. But then Alexa turned around and they saw she was… Smiling? Elsa and Anna were very confused, but Alexa walked over to them and hugged them both.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't forgive you. I know you were just curious, but still, it will take some time to earn back my full trust. I love you guys like family and family forgives. Now that my secret is out, shall we take a tour of the past?" said Alexa, her voice and manner warm again.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Again, sorry Alexa, we didn't mean to hurt you." said Elsa turning to go.

"I hope you're not going back to Arendelle already." said Alexa.

"I think we should." said Elsa, feeling awful for having invaded Alexa's privacy the way she and Anna had.

Alexa shook her head and said, "Perish the thought! I didn't invite you two to spend a week only to have you leave the next day! This little… incident is nothing. Actually, I'm kinda glad you saw all this. It makes it easier to put all these on display, like Hannah wanted. She seems to think they'll help people understand a bit more of what I went though."

Elsa and Anna were speechless! Alexa had been considering displaying these for all to see?!

"Well, all's well that ends well." said Anna once she could speak again.

Alexa chuckled. "Yes. You're right. Come. Let us leave the past in the past and just enjoy the present." she said leading the way out, but leaving the door unlocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Finally! After three rewrites, I finally have this chapter done!**

**As always, thanks to all who Followed/Favorited and/or Reviewed.**

* * *

We all fall down. Alexa, Hannah, Elsa, and Anna.

The day after Elsa and Anna had discovered Alexa's secret pictures, Elsa found her in a large room that had been renovated into a gallery. Alexa was hard at work arranging all the pictures in chronological order and order of significance. It wasn't hard for her to decide which pictures should go where, it was just rather time consuming to hang them because there were so many of them.

"Where's Anna?" Alexa suddenly asked, not even turning around to face Elsa.

Elsa was stunned at first.

"How did you know it was just me?" she asked.

"I can tell you apart by your footsteps." Alexa replied, hanging a water color painting of a snow storm on the wall.

"Oh. She and Kristoff are on a picnic. I think they went to the northwest woods." said Elsa watching Alexa work.

"Ah. They should be fine, as long as they stay out of the river. It's deep and dangerous there." said Alexa hanging another picture, this one a sketch of a family seated at the table in the dining hall.

Elsa walked over to take a closer look. The people in the picture looked like Alexa around age eight, Hannah around age five, and their parents. At least, Elsa assumed it was their parents. Alexa moved on. She hung each picture with pleasure, pain, or thoughtfulness. After nearly an hour, she hung the last picture, the paining called 'Symphony of Storms'. Alexa then stepped back to view her work and let out a sigh of relief.

Elsa walked up to her and put her arm around her. Alexa returned the embrace and they stood there looking at the pictures.

"All in all, I'm actually glad you and Anna found these. It gave me the final push I needed to do this. It's good that people can see these and understand what happened to Hannah and me when we were kids." said Alexa, releasing Elsa and walking over to a painting of the man and woman from the family sketch, sitting in the library with Hannah. Alexa was a shadow silhouette in the hall, barely glimpsed through the slightly open door. In this one, Hannah appeared to be about thirteen, which would make Alexa sixteen.

"I painted this two weeks before they died. I had snuck out of my room and watched them all enjoying the evening together. I was so lonely and mad and upset at the fact I was banished from my own family, that I painted that first, then this after I had calmed a bit." said Alexa, pointing first to the painting next to the one she was standing before, then gesturing to the one before her.

That first one, was a mass of angry brush strokes that formed a mass of swirling, raging storms and explosions of color. It looked like pain, anger, and even sorrow on canvass.

Elsa glanced back at the other picture.

"Your parents?" she asked.

"Yes. I know they loved me and meant well, but they did the worst possible thing, even if it was the only way they knew how to protect Hannah and me from a world that hated magic and anything it didn't understand. Oh well, no one's perfect. We all fall down and make mistakes. All we can do is muddle through this life as best we can and move on." said Alexa, her eyes brighter, her shoulders straighter, and her head higher than it had been a moment earlier.

"How can you be so forgiving? I'm not sure I would if I had been locked in my room from the first." said Elsa.

Alexa smiled. "Because God forgave me. And, I love them. I've always loved my parents and I always will. I miss them." she said sighing and putting a hand on their painted forms. "Come. Let us go." she said walking out of the gallery.

Elsa followed.

The rest of the day was fine, but the next day Alexa seemed… moody. She was sullen and depressed one minute, then angry the next. The cycles between shifts of mood became shorter and shorter until she just up and left, staking out of the castle looking like she might erupt into flames. Literally. Hannah watched helplessly as her sister flew off towards the north.

"Is she ok?" Elsa asked, watching the quickly disappearing figure of her friend.

"No. She's still hurting and in pain. Alexa… is not like other people. Her emotions are… intense, wild, hard to control. I doubt any 'normal' person could handle them without going completely insane. Sometimes, she just has to go vent. She'll be back and she'll be better. She just… needs time and space." said the young blond woman.

Anna wrapped her arms around her friend, offering what comfort she could. Hannah smiled and hugged her back in gratitude.

"Thank you, Anna. You too, Elsa. You have no idea how much of a comfort your mere presence is. To both of us." said Hannah, her perky, sunshiny self returning. She grabbed them both by the hand and started to pull them into the castle saying, "Come on! There's something I want to show you!"

Alexa meanwhile, landed in a clearing in the northern woods. Her rage was boiling up inside her and her fire magic pushed against her hands, trying to escape. With a cry of anger, she unleashed a pillar of flames into the sky! The flames roared into the sky, taking all her rage with them. Once it was spent, Alexa sank to her knees, sorrow taking the place of anger. A mighty thunderhead appeared and proceeded to dump a torrential rain on her.

Alexa clutched her abdomen and rocked back and forth on her shins as the grief for, oh so many things, found vent in the storm above her. She rocked and moaned and even sobbed a bit as she let her emotions drain out of her. Yet, through it all, Alexa felt a soothing presence with her. She felt as though someone was standing beside her and resting a comforting hand her back, giving her strength.

Soon, her emotional fit was over and she stood, feeling relieved and calm. Alexa looked up into the sky and saw a rainbow. As the last of her storm disappeared, so too did the rainbow, but the sight of that simple thing had fanned hope back into mighty flame! Yes, she was still broken, but she _was_ healing. She and Hannah would get through this. Together, with Elsa, Anna, and all their friends, they _would_ get through this.

Alexa spread her wings and took off into the sky, eager to return to the castle.

Hannah, had dragged Elsa and Anna to a room at the top of the tallest tower of the castle. She threw open the door and revealed a room that was dark with a domed ceiling. She released Anna and Elsa's hands and ran inside. At the other side of the room, she pulled a lever and the ceiling started to slide away! The roof was open and the sunlight poured in, revealing a massive telescope mounted in a massive stand in the center of the room.

Elsa and Anna's jaws dropped! They had never seen anything like this! Hannah laughed at their stunned expressions and pulled them into the room.

"This, is the observatory." she explained. "From here, with this telescope, we can see the stars and the planets and everything in space much better than with our eyes alone or even with a spyglass."

Anna's curiosity was at once peeked. She walked up to the huge telescope and walked around it, wondering how heavy it was and how well she'd be able to see the stars through it. Elsa was also very curious about this massive contraption. It looked like an over-sized version of a spyglass and she wondered just how much it would magnify things.

Just then, Alexa flew down and alighted in the room, since the roof was open.

"So, she finally showed you the observatory, eh?" she said grinning and everyone knew she was ok.

"Where did you get this thing? How did you get it all the way up here? How many times magnification does it have? What…" The questions poured out of Elsa.

Alexa chuckled and said, "One at a time! One at a time! My father had the telescope installed. It took about eight strong men a full week to bring all the pieces up here and assemble them. I have no idea how many times magnification this thing has, but I do know that it's great for astronomy. Speaking of which, tonight is going to be clear, so we should be able to see quite a lot."

"You mean?" Elsa and Anna asked breathlessly.

Alexa nodded and said, "Yep. You'll be able to use this telescope tonight. Also, I've heard that we should be able to get a pretty good view of Venus tonight. I don't know how accurate that information is, but still."

Elsa and Anna suddenly hugged Alexa. They were just too excited for words, but the strength of their joint hug told Alexa plainly what they were thinking. It also made it difficult for her to breathe.

"Sorry! It's just, we're so excited!" said Anna, releasing her.

Alexa chuckled at her exuberance.

That night, the four friends observed the night sky. Elsa and Anna were enthralled by the view through the telescope! They could see everything much more clearly and were fascinated by the beauty of the heavens. Alexa had taken the precaution of installing a piece that allowed both sisters to look through the telescope at once, lest there be any fights. She and Hannah were content to let them gaze at the stars and moon and Jupiter, while they lay on their bed rolls side by side and just gazed up at the stars, trying to see who could pick out the most constellations.

"Equuleus." said Alexa.

"Hercules." said Hannah.

"Scorpius."

"Aquila."

"Ara."

"Cygnus."

"Corona Borealis."

"Corona Australis."

"Capricornus."

"Libra. You do know you have to meet with the Council tomorrow, right?" Hannah suddenly said.

"Yes, I know. Lyra." replied Alexa.

"Seriously. Aren't you nervous?" asked Hannah.

"Of course I'm nervous. Are we going to continue or not?" asked Alexa turning her head towards Hannah.

"I think that's enough for tonight. It's getting late and you have an early start in the morning." said Hannah, turning over and pulling her blanket around her shoulders.

"You do realize that means I win, right?" said Alexa.

"Whatever. You've always had a better head for astronomy and a quicker eye than me anyway." said Hannah. Her tone said, 'Yeah, I know. Now shut up and let me sleep.'

Alexa chuckled and turned to Elsa and Anna, who were still gawking through the telescope, and said, "Are you two planning on sleeping anytime soon?"

Elsa and Anna jumped at the sound. They had been so focused on what they were seeing that they hadn't heard anything Alexa and Hannah were saying. They turned around sheepishly and blushed visibly.

"Sorry, Alexa. We didn't mean to hog the telescope. It's just… so utterly amazing!" Elsa said, looking starry eyed.

Alexa laughed. "That's perfectly fine! Hannah and I have looked through that thing for hours together. It was a very clear night a few nights ago. It's just, we're both tired and I've got to begin my Queenly duties in full tomorrow, so we're going to sleep now. Just, make sure you close the roof sometime before the dew falls, ok?" she said smiling.

Elsa and Anna both nodded and turned back to the telescope.

Alexa chuckled and grew a simple shelter over Hannah and herself, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

First Day as Queen. Alexa.

Alexa woke the next morning to find the pre-dawn light shining through the observatory roof. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. She caused the shelter she made last night to vanish and stood, stretching. She spotted Elsa and Anna curled up in a tangle of arms and legs under the telescope.

Alexa chuckled and carefully detangled the pair and tucked them into their bedrolls. She then closed the roof and left for her bedchamber. When she got there, Alexa quickly brushed out her hair, then brushed her teeth and bathed. Alexa had developed a habit of brushing her teeth daily as well as bathing daily (Queen's after all, do not have body odor or bad breath) from an early age. True, it was mostly part of her parents grooming her to become Queen, but part of it was a natural bent towards cleanliness.

In any case, once she had bathed and put on clean unmentionables, Alexa entered her wardrobe to select her apparel for the day. She chose a royal blue tunic and charcoal gray pants. She slipped the pants on and split the back of the tunic crosswise, connecting the holes that would fit it around her wings, and down along where her spine would be, so she could slip it on like a backwards button-up shirt. Due to her wings, her parents had learned early on that it was far easier to just let Alexa wear tunics and pants, than to try and fight with a gown every morning. Now that Alexa could use her magic, it was even easier, for she could use her healing power to restore the fabric where she split it.

She then completed her outfit with her usual black belt, adding a ceremonial dagger to her right hip, her typical black boots, and her crown. Thus prepared, Alexa went down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite before heading to the council chamber. The Council was already there when she arrived. Alexa sighed mentally.

_'Don't these vultures ever sleep?'_ she thought.

Markus stood (he was the only Council Member who wasn't included in the vulture description) and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I trust you slept well?" he said.

"Very well, Markus. Thank you." Alexa replied in her 'queen tone' as she took her seat at the head of the table.

She used her powers to turn the chair into an exquisite wooden throne in bloom and looked at the Council with a benign, but powerful air. The Councilmen, excepting Markus, gasped at this display of power! Alexa was 'subtly' enforcing her authority and they knew it. Most of the Councilmen respected this show of power, they were older and experienced and knew how politics worked. A few however, were young and rash enough to see just how far they could push the young Queen.

"I believe, this meeting was about my decision to cut off trade with Southmire and Weselton, as well as the state of the kingdom in general." said the Queen, nodding for someone to speak.

Lord Ander, one of the younger Council Members, stood and said, "Yes, Your Majesty. Since you have cut off trade with Southmire, we will no longer be able to import cotton or looms and spinning wheels to make cloth. Our economy will suffer greatly and many people will be unable to make or buy new clothes. Also, Weselton was our biggest supplier of general dry goods and our biggest fur export."

Alexa folded her hands and leaned forward a bit. "Let me make one thing abundantly clear, Lord Ander. I will _not_ do business with those who try to conquer my kingdom, just so they might gain the title of king, or those who deal in treason. My decision to cut off trade with Weselton and Southmire stands. In answer to the seemingly great blow to our economy, I have made alliances with Arendelle, our closest neighbor, whom we have sadly neglected these many years. Also, I plan to review our contracts with our other trade partners and make adjustments accordingly, as well as seek out new alliances." she said sitting back and waiting for someone else to speak.

She did not have long to wait.

Lord Barg, Commander of the Military, was next to speak.

"My Queen, in light of your… abilities, why should we simply sit here as a tiny nation that no one takes seriously? With your, um, talents, and the force of our military, we could easily conquer a nation or two and build an empire to rival Rome!" he exclaimed, his eyes burning with an unhealthy light.

Alexa nearly recoiled from the man! His eyes plainly told what was in his heart. Blood, conquest, death.

"Lord Barg, I will not use my powers to conquer and enslave others. I abhor the very idea of conquest. Why should I seek to gain more wealth and power? What good would it do me? None! If I were to use my powers as you suggest, they would become corrupt and that corruption would consume me, until I became the very thing which I hate! A monster. A monster that none could stop.

You Lord Barg, are dangerously close to that same fate. Turn away! Run from this path of violence and death, lest it consume you and you become a monster in the eyes of your children!" said the Queen.

The power and conviction in her voice startled Lord Barg! He had but one fear and that was that his children would see him as a monster. He was immediately subdued and remained lost in thought the rest of the day.

Lord Farhim was next to speak.

"Your Majesty. In regards to the taxes…"

Alexa didn't even let him finish. "They are high enough as is. In fact, I think I shall look over the accounts and budgets of the kingdom and see if I can't do something to lower them." she said.

Lord Farhim was not a smart man when it came to anything, but money. He immediately started to argue with the Queen.

"But, my Queen! The Royal Treasury is sorely depleted! Since you refuse to trade with Weselton and Southmire, we must raise the taxes so the kingdom might function!" he exclaimed.

Alexa was at once suspicious. "And how did it get to such a condition?" she asked.

Lord Farhim gasped! He had backed himself quite nicely into a corner and he felt like a mouse cornered by an angry cat.

"Well… that is to say… Certain… expenses came up for your coronation, which you left rather suddenly I might add… We were forced to use a substantial sum to cover those costs and, well…" Lord Farhim gulped. He saw too late he made a mistake in bringing the Queen's coronation into this.

Alexa's hands gripped the table on either side 'til her knuckles turned white. Her face was stony and without expression, but her eyes were blazing with barely retrained rage! She slowly stood and leaned on the table, pinning the unhappy accountant with her seething gaze.

"Don't. You. Ever. Bring my coronation up again, or insinuate that this is my fault. I dislike liars and I despise those who shift blame to cover their own mistakes." she said, her voice deathly hard.

Lord Farhim gulped. He was convinced the Queen was going to kill him. Alexa however, took a deep breath and shot a stream of fire at the chandelier above their heads, lighting the candles in it. Afterwards, she opened her eyes and sat down. She looked tired, but calm.

Markus spoke up, "Do you wish to continue, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Let us continue." said Alexa, sitting up straighter, all trace of weariness vanishing.

One the older Council Members, Lord William, was the next to speak.

"My Queen, I think the alliance with Arendelle was a wise move. Now, we can negotiate with our top competitor in the fur business and we are secure on our eastern border. I believe this will be a profitable alliance." he said.

Alexa smiled. "Thank you for your vote of confidence, Lord William, but don't think that I can be flattered. I am my own person and shall always do what I believe is best for our people." she said.

"I don't know." said Lord Varn. "I think we should follow Lord Barg's plan and conquer Arendelle. Then it would be part of our nation and we could monopolize the fur _and_ ice trade. I'm sure your abilities far exceed Queen Elsa's."

"WHAT?! YOU WOULD HAVE ME BETRAY MY FRIEND?!" Alexa lost it. "I will NEVRE do such a thing! This meeting is over!" She stormed out of the room, unceremoniously slamming the door, cracking the door frame.

"Fools! Pompous, greedy, selfish, fools, every one of them! Well, except for Markus. How did he manage those idiots?" Alexa fumed as she stalked through the halls to the library.

There were small flames at her feet, singeing the carpet as she walked. She burst into the library, to find Elsa, Anna, and Hannah in there playing a board game. The three looked up at the sudden entrance and looks of worry spread across Anna and Hannah's features, while a look of understanding sympathy spread across Elsa's.

"Bad first meeting?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

Alexa threw her hands up and exclaimed, "I am surrounded by greedy pompous fools, who don't know the first thing about how to run a country fairly and safely! I don't know how my father or Markus managed them!"

Alexa slumped into a chair, not noticing the smoke starting to rise from the singeing fabric.

"Um, Alexa, you might want to calm down a bit." said Hannah, pointing to the singeing arms of the chair.

Alexa looked down and saw the black marks under her hands and quickly willed the heat away. She moaned when she saw the nice black spots on the arms of the chair.

"Great! Ivy is gonna kill me." she said closing her eyes and wishing she could forget the events of the day so far.

"If I may, I would be willing to tell you my story if it helps?" said Elsa.

"Would you? That would be a real comfort." said Alexa looking gratefully at her friend.

Elsa smiled and began...

**Author's Note: Ok, not a one-shot ending, but I just couldn't resist! Plus, the next chapter directly ties into this one. It'll all make sense, more or less, when the next chapter's up.**


	4. Chapter 4

First Day as Queen. Elsa.

It was the second day after the Great Thaw. Elsa stirred and woke, yawning and stretching as she got out of bed to prepare for her day. She first brushed out her hair, then proceeded to her private bath chamber. Elsa found a cold bath had already been drawn for her.

_'Good old Gerda. She always was the best housekeeper we ever had.'_ thought Elsa as she slipped into the refreshingly cold water.

After her bath, Elsa quickly dried off and slipped into her unmentionables (Queens do not mention underwear after all), then with a flick of her wrist made herself an ice dress. It was much like her first dress, but without the slit, for she did want to look dignified after all. She quickly braided her hair in its usual French Braid and let it rest on her left shoulder. Elsa skipped breakfast as she just had enough time to get to her first meeting with her Council of Advisors.

She entered the room, hoping that her positively empty stomach wouldn't growl and embarrass her. The Advisors rose and bowed to the Queen as she took her seat. Actually, she crafted her seat, a throne of pure, flawless, blue ice, at the head of the table. The Advisors were unsettled by this blatant display of power on Elsa's part, but most hid their concern very well.

One Lord however, didn't.

"Um, begging your pardon, my Queen, but, don't you think using your, um… talents, like that would, um, turn people away?" asked Lord Carn, rather fearfully.

Elsa cocked her head to one side and contemplated his words.

"No." she replied. "And even if it does, I am _not_ going to hide who and what I am any more."

"But, people will see it as sorcery!" the man said.

"I am an enchantress. I can't help that I was born with these powers, but it remains an irreversible part of who I am. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get on with this meeting." _'And get some breakfast.'_ she added silently to herself.

"Of course, my Queen." said the man.

One of the other Advisors cleared his throat to speak.

"Your Majesty, in regards to trade with Weselton, I believe it was very unwise of you to cut off trade with them so… rashly." said Lord Finhim.

Elsa felt her rage begin to stir. _'Calm yourself, control yourself. It won't do to freeze something just because one of your Advisors is more concerned about making money than the fact that weasel of a Duke tried to have you killed.'_ she thought, calming herself before replying.

"Lord Finhim, I may be young, but I am not a fool. The Duke of Weselton tried to have me killed, so pardon me if I have no wish to trade with his nation." said Elsa calmly.

Lord Finhim looked surprised.

"My apologies, my Queen. I had no idea. I thought it was all Prince Hans of the Southern Isles doing." he said.

Elsa inhaled sharply. "Never, mention that name in my presence again." she said, unable to conceal her distain.

"Of course, my Queen." said Lord Finhim.

Lord Jotho, who was in charge of the Royal Treasury, spoke next.

"Your Majesty, in regards to the Royal Treasury, there have been certain… expenses that have come up. As a result, I believe that a _slight_ increase in the taxes is in order." he said.

Elsa didn't like the sound of that at all.

"What _kind_ of expenses?" she inquired.

"Well… that is to say… That isn't important. What is important is that we raise the taxes as soon as possible." said Lord Jotho.

"I shall review the financial status of the kingdom and the Royal Treasury myself before I even consider raising the taxes. The citizens of Arendelle will not appreciate higher taxes, especially if it is unnecessary." said the Queen.

Lord Jotho was not pleased, but wisely refrained from argument.

Lord Hirfang, commander of the Military, was next to speak.

"Your Majesty, I understand that you created the snow creature Olaf." he said.

"Snowman." Elsa corrected. "Yes, why?"

"Well, he seems, nearly indestructible. I mean, yesterday, one of my men accidentally impaled him with a spear, but he didn't seem to feel any pain and he was none the worse for wear. If you could make more such, uh, snowmen, we would have an invincible army! We could begin by conquering that dinky little kingdom to the west, Darrowdale." said the man.

Elsa pursed her lips. "That 'dinky' kingdom to the west is twice the size of Arendelle. They are known for their fierce warriors and unique mountain horses. They will fight fiercely to defend their homes, as well they should. As for making more snowmen like Olaf, out of the question. When I made him, I wasn't thinking of anything except how happy I was at the moment. In retrospect, it was rather like giving birth emotionally." said Elsa.

Lord Hirfang, knew it was pointless to argue, but still shook his head and muttered, "Women."

Elsa heard and bristled at the comment, but made no outward sign of her swiftly mounting frustration. Instead, she made use of her ability to conceal and wore a neutral expression.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

Lord Argon inquired, "My Queen, I understand that you crafted the gown you are wearing. Could you perhaps craft more of the fabric so that we might sell it as a unique commodity?"

"I could, but I'm pretty sure it would melt without my continued presence." said Elsa.

Lord Hirfang spoke again. "My Queen, if you will not craft an army to invade Darrowdale, then will you…"

"I WILL NOT CREATE AN ARMY OF SNOWMEN TO INVADE ANY KINGDOM OR COUNTRY AND THAT IS FINAL!" exclaimed the Queen, unable to contain herself any longer on the matter.

Elsa rose and stormed out of the meeting, unceremoniously slamming the door behind herself. She retreated to her chambers, closing the door behind herself and sitting at her desk. She held her head in her hands and groaned in frustration!

"How am I supposed to run a kingdom, when all my advisors are a bunch of money and power grubbing idiots?!" she asked the air in frustration.

"I don't know, but you won't get anywhere just sitting there." said a voice from behind.

Elsa spun around and saw Anna standing there, leaning against the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged, "Not long. I think half the kingdom heard you yelling and I figured you probably needed some sister time."

Elsa smiled. "That, I could certainly use." she said standing and holding her arms open for a hug.

Anna happily obliged.

* * *

"…and so ended my first meeting as Queen." said Elsa.

Alexa wore an eager expression. "Well? Go on." she said.

"With what?" asked Elsa.

"What did you do after… you know." asked Alexa, gesturing with her hands.

Elsa smiled. "I had Kia cancel all my meetings for the next week and went over all the kingdom's accounts. What I found was that my Advisors were more corrupt than I thought. They had been using the Royal Treasury to finance their personal agendas and as a result, the kingdom would have been in serious trouble in less than a year. Fortunately, I have always enjoyed math and was able to quickly settle the accounts and even lower the taxes. After that I fired most of my Advisors and began looking for new, more reliable people." she said.

Alexa looked thoughtful. "Hmmm. I have a feeling I'm going to need to do the same. Markus is just about the only one of my Councilmen that I trust. He was like a second father to me. I know him and I know his character. I shall seek his council on what is best to be done about the others, but in the meantime, I shall scrutinize the kingdom accounts." said Alexa, standing and heading out the door.

Elsa smiled. _'Yes, you do that, Alexa. You will make a fine Queen and I am proud to call you my friend. If I had but half your wisdom, I would be very well pleased.'_ she thought as she watched her friend disappear down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

The Past Revealed. Elsa and Anna.

It was a stormy, rainy autumn day about two months after Elsa and Anna returned from Darrowdale. This was a natural thunderstorm and Elsa was curled up by the fire in the library reading a book. This was her favorite haunt when she didn't have any work.

Anna, not too keen on thunderstorms and wanting to spend some time with her sister, walked quietly in. She knew how much Elsa hated being disturbed when she was absorbed in a good book, so she quietly walked over and just sat down next to her. Elsa didn't look up from her book, but smiled and held her arm out invitingly. Anna scooted over and wrapped her arms around Elsa, snuggling into her big sister's side. Elsa's smile got even wider and she gave Anna a comforting squeeze, holding her as she read.

Elsa somehow managed to turn the page with the thumb and fingers of her left hand, which was the one holding the book, and continued reading. Anna just relaxed into her sister's embrace. The position was quite comfortable and she nearly fell asleep. But something kept her from falling asleep. Then she realized, Elsa was warm! Not fever warm, but just… normal warm.

Anna wasn't sure why this should puzzle her so much, if it wasn't for the fact that Elsa loved the cold and had ice and snow powers and wore dresses made of ice. However, Elsa's body still radiated a normal body heat. Elsa, seeming to sense her sister's puzzlement, set her book down and turned to her.

"What is it, Anna?" she asked.

"You're… warm." said Anna, not really knowing what else to say.

Elsa got an understanding look in her eyes and said, "I can see why that might puzzle you. I may have snow and ice powers and like the cold, but I am still human. My body still operates in a normal fashion, well, except in a few things. You would think I wouldn't be able to stand warmth, but actually, my powers allow me to tolerate heat better than most people. I don't like it, but I can be outside on a very hot day or even stick my hand in a roaring fire and not get heat stroke or severely burned. However, I do like warmth. Not for diminishing the cold so much as the way it relaxes me and makes me feel closer to those I love."

She gave Anna another squeeze and shifted her position, pulling Anna against her chest. Anna could feel Elsa's love for her radiate from her heart into Anna's own. She loved this feeling and returned Elsa's embrace, snuggling closer to her sister. Elsa loved when Anna snuggled into her. It fed her love starved heart and soothed her in a way nothing else could.

Suddenly, Anna looked up and said, "Tell me about… before."

Elsa winced. This was not the first time Anna had asked her to talk about their thirteen year estrangement, but she knew that the more they talked about it, the better they could understand the past and come to terms with it and heal.

_'I wonder if Alexa has as much trouble talking about her and Hannah's past.'_ she thought.

Elsa sighed and said aloud, "What do you want to talk about specifically?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering what the heck you ate while you were on the North Mountain." said Anna.

Elsa chuckled. "Of course you would want to know about that. Ok. Well, the day of the coronation, I was so nervous that I hardly ate anything all that day. At the party I had a few hors d'oeuvres, but nothing substantial. Then the whole drama with my powers being revealed and I fled up the North Mountain. I was too busy singing and 'Letting Go' to really notice anything other than how I felt emotionally at the moment. After I finished however, I realized my stomach was empty. I wasn't sure what to do as I had no food with me and I was pretty clueless. However, I was also pretty tired, so I just went to bed hungry. Later that day however, I was famished and I knew I had to find something to eat.

So, I left my ice castle to explore a bit and see if I couldn't find something to quiet my grumbling stomach. However, my 'Eternal Winter' had killed most of the plants, so berries were out of the question. I did come across some spearmint, but too much of that is toxic. I passed the spearmint by, not wanting to tempt fate. I wandered around for a long time, my hunger getting stronger all the time. Finally, I couldn't stand it any more. I found a stream with trout in it and used my powers to catch some.

I 'caught' about a dozen trout and headed back to my castle. Once I got back however, I had a new problem. I had no place to cook the fish! By now I was hungry enough to eat them raw and I had read in a book about survival once that you could, so I did."

"EEEWWW!" Anna said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Elsa chuckled and continued, "It wasn't actually all that bad. It was a little gross at first, but I had, had hardly anything to eat for the past two days, so I was starving all but literally. And I did clean them before I ate them. I ate about half of what I had caught and put the rest in what would have been the kitchen, still frozen in ice.

After that, my stomach at least stopped growling and I thought about my predicament. I knew I would have to eat again sooner or later and I didn't want to be forced to eat raw trout for the rest of my life. So I decided to see if I could build a fire so that I might at least cook my food. I actually succeeded with one of the oldest tricks in the book. I found two hard stones that fit into my hands well and was able to create sparks easily with them after a few tries.

Once I grew hungry again, I broke the other six trout out of the ice and cooked them outside. Cooked trout is by far, much better than raw, even without seasoning, but that's even better." said Elsa, actually licking her lips. She was beginning to feel hungry.

Anna noticed.

"Hungry, sis?" she asked.

"Actually, yes a little. And now I've gone and given myself a craving for fresh trout, roasted and smothered in butter, garlic, rosemary, and salt!" she said laughing.

Anna laughed too as the pair stood and headed for the kitchen for a snack.

Elsa, despite her craving, was content to munch on some bread and cheese, washing it down with a glass of milk. Anna however, went straight for the chocolate. Elsa rolled her eyes and made herself a sandwich with a split roll and a thick slice of cheese. Anna caught her sister's look and, after helping herself to a couple of handfuls of chocolates, tossed Elsa the bag.

Elsa loved chocolate as much as Anna did, but she had far more self-control than her impulsive little sister. But she did have a particular weakness for dark chocolate and that was what Anna had grabbed. So, Elsa decided to indulge her sweet-tooth a little. She grabbed a handful of chocolates and closed the bag, returning it to the cupboard before sitting back down to enjoy the candy.

Elsa hummed in pleasure as the sweet melted in her mouth. It had been far too long since she last enjoyed chocolate, really enjoyed it. Sure, she'd had it during her thirteen year exile, but it had lost half of its pleasure and sweetness without her sister there or her freedom. Since her return, Elsa had actually forgotten chocolate for about a month, being too busy with her duties and then helping Alexa, to indulge in something so trivial as chocolate. But now, Alexa was back with her sister and her people where she belonged and Elsa had acclimated to her new roll as Queen of Arendelle, which left her more time for moments like this, enjoying a pleasant evening with her sister.

Anna suddenly asked, "Why has your appetite increased the way it has, Elsa?"

Elsa was slightly startled by the question. It was true, she did eat more than even Anna, but that was due to the greater energy demand her powers put on her body. Her powers were tied to her physical strength as well as her emotions, will power, and imagination, so if she was physically weakened by hunger or blood-loss or anything really, her powers would also be weakened.

"It's because of my powers. Remember how Alexa said her metabolism was ten times faster than that of the average human?" said Elsa.

Anna nodded.

"Well, my metabolic rate is also greater than that of the average human. Mine's not as drastic as Alexa's, but the difference is still there. So, in short, my body needs more fuel than yours." Elsa chuckled and said, "Wanna hear a funny story?"

Anna nodded vigorously.

"Ok. According to Gerda, when I was a baby, I never followed a normal feeding schedule. Most babies only feed once every two hours or so. Not me. I had to feed every hour! Mama was quite relieved once I was weaned and according to Gerda, declared that she had no idea how her body had managed to keep up with me." Elsa could not contain her laughter any longer and burst out in a fit of giggles.

Anna laughed too. She could just picture Elsa as a baby crying to be fed every hour in the middle of the night! She could also picture her mother looking tired and annoyed until Elsa was settled and nursing contentedly. Baby Elsa was just too cute to stay annoyed at for long. Then she'd have her fill, her mother would burp her, and she'd let out the most adorable little yawn and go back to sleep.

"Anna? Helloooo? Earth to Anna." Elsa waved her hand in front of her sister's zoned out face.

"Huh? What?" Anna snapped out of her imagination.

"You zoned out there. What were you thinking of?" asked Elsa.

"I was just picturing you as a baby waking Mama up in the middle of the night to be fed." said Anna with a snicker. "You really were quite adorable."

Elsa crossed her arms and snorted. "And what would you know about that? You weren't even born yet." said the elder girl.

"No, but I can imagine." said Anna.

Elsa chuckled. "Touché."

"What about me?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked.

"What was I like as a baby?" Anna clarified.

"Oh! Well, I don't really have any particularly clear memories of those years, but I'll try to remember." Elsa thought for a minute, then suddenly a flood of locked away memories from her early childhood flooded into her mind. "Whoa! Whoa! Too fast! Too much! AGH!" she exclaimed clutching the sides of her head as though it would explode!

Anna was startled by this development. Was her sister going to be alright? Was her head about to explode?! But almost as suddenly as it had started, the flood of images stopped. Elsa let go of her head and opened her eyes. She looked a little dizzy, but she recovered herself.

"I had no idea I could do that." she said in a distant voice.

"Do what? Hello? Elsa? Earth to Elsa!" it was Anna's turn to wave her hand in front of Elsa's face.

"Huh? What?" Elsa snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"What just happened? What didn't you know you could do?" Anna asked.

"Apparently, I have perfect memory. I remember everything, even some things from my infancy." said Elsa looking rather stunned.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Hunger mostly. But also warmth, safety, and… love. Anyway, you were very adorable yourself as an infant. You however, were just like any other baby and only fed once every two hours. However, I remember Mama saying that there really wasn't much difference between getting up to nurse every hour and getting up every two hours when you were going through it." said Elsa.

"Oh. When was the first time you used your powers in front of me?" was Anna's next question.

"How about we move back into the library? It's more comfy in there." said Elsa standing and heading in that direction.

Anna shrugged and followed. They sat on the same couch, with Elsa in the corner, her feet on the couch, and Anna snuggled into her chest in front of her as they both lounged on their sides.

Elsa began, "The first time I ever used my powers for you, was when you were about three months old. You had started teething and were crying non-stop in the middle of the night! I snuck into the nursery and when I saw you lying there, helpless and hurting, I wanted to help you. So I did the only thing I knew. I used my magic for you.

I threw a small flurry of snow into the air and your eyes got huge as you stared at the pretty flakes as they softly fell on you. You cooed and giggled and that made me happy, happier than I had ever been in my life! I knew from that moment on that I always wanted to use my power to make you smile. I turned to leave, but you started crying, so I held out my hand to you and you grabbed it with surprising force for a baby.

You looked up at me with wonder and love and my heart just melted. I switched hands, then stuck my left hand (which was the one you grabbed) through the bars of your crib, then settled down on the floor to sleep. You were content to hold my hand until you fell asleep and I wasn't far behind. Mama or Papa must have carried me to my room, because I woke up in my bed the next day." Elsa closed her eyes and yawned as she finished her story.

"Speaking of bed, you look beat, sis. You should probably get some sleep." said Anna.

"You should too. Come on." said Elsa smiling and climbing off the couch.

Anna stood up and yawned. She headed off to her room and Elsa slipped into hers. Elsa changed her ice dress into a nightgown and slipped under the covers. She sighed in absolute contentment as she snuggled into the warm softness of her bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: None of my characters are ever homosexual or bisexual because I don't like it at all. This is just strong sisterly love, not incest nor lesbianism.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Past Revealed. Alexa and Hannah.

In Darrowdale, a natural autumn thunderstorm kept everyone indoors. Alexa was sitting at her desk signing documents.

"And that makes three hundred and twenty-two signatures. Wow! My hand is cramped." she said, practically prying the pen out of her hand and cleaning the nib before putting it away and capping her inkwell.

Alexa then headed to the library. She perused the bookshelves, looking for a particular book she had been meaning to read for some time, but never got around to. Finding it, she retired to the sofa by the fire and curled into a comfortable position, with her legs tucked under her and her wings folded down her back.

Hannah was watching the storm outside with a frown. She had been wanting to go outside for a ride with Alexa, now that Alexa had her own horse, Shadow. Hannah sighed and decided to go down to the kitchen and get some chocolates. Chocolate always put her in a better mood. On her way down to the kitchen, she passed by the library door. It was slightly ajar and Hannah caught a glimpse of Alexa. She turned and looked more carefully.

There, she saw her sister curled up with a book looking so totally Alexa that Hannah nearly burst out laughing. She had no idea why, but the scene just struck her as so like her sister, that Hannah found it rather funny. She decided Alexa needed some chocolate too and headed down to the kitchen. Hannah found the chocolates and stood there trying to decide which kind to choose. As she thought, she realized she had no idea which was Alexa's favorite. Sure it had been two months since the whole wings and powers fiasco, but they had mostly been trying to support and help each other through the emotional roller coaster that followed. Hannah shrugged and grabbed a bag of milk chocolates. These were her particular favorites and she figured Alexa would probably like any of the chocolates, so, thus satisfied, Hannah made her way back to the library.

Alexa was still absorbed in her book and didn't hear Hannah come in. Not wanting to disturb her sister, Hannah quietly walked up to the sofa and sat down. Alexa sensed her presence and, without looking up, held out her arm invitingly. Hannah took the invitation and slipped her right arm around Alexa, under her wings, and opened the bag of chocolates.

Alexa caught a good whiff of chocolate and reached into the bag, grabbed a chocolate and tossed it in her mouth. Hannah chuckled and tossed a couple in her own mouth, humming in pleasure. A smile tugged at the corners of Alexa's mouth and she gave Hannah an affectionate squeeze. Hannah responded by snuggling closer into her side. Alexa set her book down and wrapped both arms and wings around Hannah and nuzzled the top of her head.

She had begun doing this a lot, particularly when she was happy. Hannah didn't mind, in fact, she rather liked it, especially when she was feeling scared or ill. But moments like this were very nice too, moments where they could just enjoy each other's company. Alexa was indeed happy at the moment. She loved having Hannah snuggled against her chest, safely wrapped in her arms and wings. She felt rather like a mother hawk protecting her fledgling.

Hannah looked up to see Alexa looking at her with the maternal air she had assumed over her younger sibling. She smiled and tussled Alexa's hair playfully. Alexa laughed and tossed her head. Hannah suddenly got very serious.

"Alexa, tell me about before." she said.

Alexa moaned. She knew this day would come, she'd been putting it off, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with it, but she knew she'd already put it off for far too long.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What do you what to know, specifically?"

"Tell me… About the first thing you remember." said Hannah.

Alexa sighed. "The first thing I remember is my room."

_It was big. Too big and imposing, yet very confining. A prison. A gilded cage, but a cage none the less. It was a grand room, with a big canopy bed, oaken desk, bookshelves, dresser, washstand, and private bath chamber. However, there were also thick metal bars on the windows and the door was locked from the outside._

_ Two year-old Alexa wandered around the apartment that was her home. No one ever came here except for her mother, father, Markus the steward, and Ivy the housekeeper. She was alone in this huge, empty, dead chamber. Sure the walls were brightly colored a cheery yellow, like the sunshine, and the rug was blue, and the curtains on the windows and bed were bright red, but the room depressed Alexa. A small raincloud followed her wherever she went, dropping little raindrops on her head._

_ Alexa sighed and sat on the floor at the foot of her bed. She wished for some company. Even a little songbird would make the lonely isolation more bearable. Then, as if in answer to her silent wish, a little warbler perched on the roof outside her window. He burst into song and seemed so happy that Alexa forgot her sadness and just watched him with keen interest. The raincloud disappeared._

_ When he had gone, she tried to whistle like the bird had, but failed miserably. Alexa shrugged her shoulders and vowed she'd practice another day._

"So, you really were locked in your room from the first." said Hannah, a mixture of sorrow and pain on her face.

Alexa nodded.

"What about my birth?" asked Hannah.

Alexa smiled at that memory.

"_AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" the birthing screams of the Queen could be heard throughout the castle._

_ "Good, Your Majesty! Good! Now, on the next contraction push." said the midwife encouragingly._

_ King Jonathan held his wife's hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Queen Alice looked up at her husband lovingly. Just then the contraction seized her and she screamed again, the urge to push taking over._

_ "Good! Good! Baby's head is born. Now, next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can and Baby will be born." said the midwife._

_ Queen Alice lay on the bed panting. She was too tired to give any reply, but the midwife didn't expect one. Soon the contraction seized the poor Queen and she pushed as hard as her tired frame was able. Soon the squalls of a healthy baby were heard. In fact, the midwife was surprised. She didn't even have to slap the child before she started crying!_

_ "Is it a girl or a boy?" asked the King._

_ "It's a girl, Your Majesty. And a right healthy one at that." said the midwife, handing the swaddled, squalling infant to her mother._

_ Queen Alice took her second child gently in her arms. She bared her breast so that the hungry infant could feed. The midwife finished cleaning the mess of childbirth and bowed, leaving the family to celebrate._

_ "Is the baby here?" asked a timid little voice._

_ King Jonathan looked at his eldest daughter with a warm, welcome smile._

_ "Yes. Come and meet your new baby sister, Alexa." he said holding out his hand to her._

_ Alexa came in and hesitantly put her hand in his. She let him lift her up so she could see the baby._

_ "She's tiny." the three year-old Princess observed._

_ "You were that little once." said her father with a smile._

_ Alexa found that rather hard to believe, but her father never lied to her, so it must be true._

_ "What's her name?" was Alexa's next question._

_ "Hannah." her mother crooned softly._

_ "Hannah. I like it. Hi, Hannah. I'm your big sister Alexa. We're gonna be good friends, best friends and we'll do everything together." said Alexa, happy to long at last have a playmate._

_ "Alexa, Hannah won't be able to play with you for a long time. I'm sorry, Princess." said her father sadly._

_ Alexa's face dropped. "It's ok, Papa. I understand." she said, even though she didn't._

_ "That's my good girl. Someday you'll be able to play together, just not for some time." said King Jonathan, giving his eldest daughter a loving squeeze. He was painfully aware that he didn't hug her nearly enough._

_ Alexa snuggled into his side, wrapping her small arms and subconsciously her wings, around him. King Jonathan didn't mind, in fact he rather liked it when Alexa wrapped her wings around him. It meant she felt perfectly safe with him, that she trusted him. He hated having to lock Alexa in her room, but he knew that the people were too narrow-minded and hateful of that which they didn't understand. Not even he would be able to protect his children from the mobs. He sighed and just folded his precious child into his arms and held her close. Alexa could feel the love her father had for her and just hugged him harder._

_ Just then, Alexa sensed something was wrong. She released her father and looked at her mother. Queen Alice was white. Deathly white. Alexa glanced down the bed sheets and saw red stains. She at once knew her mother was bleeding out. Her father was about to call the doctor, but Alexa bid him wait. She placed her hand on her mother's abdomen and let the magic flow through her. In moments, Alexa's healing magic had fully restored her mother and she was comfortably tending to Baby Hannah._

_ Alexa sighed a tired sigh and snuggled up to her mother. Queen Alice smiled and held both her daughters close. King Jonathan was touched by his daughter's actions and amazed by her beautiful gifts. He silently cursed the fact that he had to conceal such wondrous beauty from the world and resolved to find a way to free his eldest daughter._

"It's a shame he never succeeded. He would have too, I just know he would have, if he'd had more time." said Alexa, tears filling her eyes as she remembered her father's promise on her sixteenth birthday.

_"I will find a way to end this, Alexa. I swear, I will find a way."_

"I know you tried, Father. I know you tried." Alexa murmured as the tears fell down her face.

Hannah hugged her sister and stroked her head. Alexa smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine now. Thanks, Hannah." she said.

Hannah smiled. "You're welcome, sis. We should probably get some sleep, you know how eager Valar is to present his new welfare plan tomorrow." she said chuckling.

Alexa laughed. "Yes, though I think he is rather empty headed for all his good intentions." said Alexa, shaking her head at her youngest Councilman's eager, but not too well thought out plans.

The two sisters shared a laugh and parted for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped! Anna and Hannah.

"Can't catch me slow-poke!" called Anna as she raced around the corner giggling.

"Oh yes, I can!" called Hannah, spinning a pivot around the corner and running after her.

Alexa and Hannah had managed to find a week to spend with their friends in Arendelle, for Elsa had insisted that they both come as soon as they could to return the visit to Darrowdale. Elsa and Alexa had also established that both their families would have standing invitations in each other's kingdoms. Anyway, Hannah and Anna, being rather rambunctious girls, at once engaged in a game of 'Castle Tag'. Their elder sisters had sighed and rolled their eyes, looking at each other and shrugging in defeat, as the pair raced off.

Anna had home field advantage and easily kept ahead of Hannah, but Hannah was definitely quicker on her feet and an accomplished gymnast, despite her clumsiness in other areas. She managed to keep Anna in sight except whenever she turned a corner, but even fleet-footed Anna was not fast enough to completely elude Hannah.

Seeing her pursuer was not shaken, Anna decided to change tactics and racing to the top of the staircase, jumped and grabbed the pillar at the top, then swung herself around, landing squarely on the rail in the blink of an eye and sliding all the way down the two stories to the ground floor. Hannah, not about to be outdone by Anna, leapt and landed on the banister and slid down. As she reached the end, she leapt off and landed on her feet.

She caught a fleeting glimpse of Anna's green skirt vanishing through a door and took off after it. When she got there however, all she found was a long hall of doors and no Anna in sight.

"Drat! I lost her! Oh, well. Guess I'll just have to search these rooms 'til find her." said Hannah to herself shrugging. She was just about to open the first door, when a new thought popped into her head. "Wait a minute. If I was Anna, what would I do? I definitely wouldn't hide in one of these rooms, that would be way too obvious. No, I would sneak out of the castle!"

And with that enlightening thought, Hannah made her way to the nearest door that led outside. Sure enough, her hunch had proven right. Anna was sitting in a tree admiring an abandoned bird's nest. Hannah laughed and ran over.

"Hi-ya!" she called up.

Anna nearly fell out of the tree in surprise! She had expected Hannah to be combing the castle for her for hours.

"How did you find me so fast?" she asked.

"Simple. I just channeled my inner Anna." said Hannah.

Anna gave her a dubious look.

Hannah laughed. "Ok, ok. I just followed my gut instinct. To be honest, we both think alike. I've pulled the old, 'run through a hall of doors and sneak out of the castle' trick on Alexa so many times, it's kinda ridiculous." she said.

This time Anna laughed. "Elsa still falls for that one sometimes, but she's caught on. To be honest, I think she 'falls for it' on purpose now." she said.

"Yep, Alexa caught on after the first time and I _know_ she 'falls for it' on purpose sometimes. Usually when she's tired of playing and wants some quiet time alone." said Hannah.

"Same with Elsa. Man! Our families are so much alike, I'm surprised we're not related or something." said Anna, hopping out of the tree.

"So, now what?" asked Hannah.

"Wanna explore the forest? It's safe enough." said Anna.

"Sure, I'll run and tell Elsa and Alexa where we're going." said Hannah, about to run and deliver the message.

"Whoa! No need for that. I'm sure our sisters are having a marvelous time sitting in the parlor and drinking tea." said Anna in her goofy sophisticated voice and mimicking the 'proper' way to hold a tea cup.

Hannah giggled and said, "Alexa hates tea."

Anna looked genuinely surprised, but the mischievous gleam was back in her eyes and she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towards the edge of the forest saying, "Come on! It'll be fine. I've done this loads of times!"

Hannah shrugged and followed her friend. They wandered through the woods for hours admiring the beautiful Norwegian landscape. The brisk autumn air of the mountains was full of the scents of fall and harvest-time. The trees were mantled in orange and yellow and gold and many of their leaves carpeted the forest floor in a mottled pattern of those same colors. Anna led Hannah to a small hollow, through which flowed a small bubbling creek.

"This, is my special place. Well, one of them anyway. I like to come here, especially in fall, and just listen to the creek." said Anna, throwing herself down on the ground and closing her eyes.

Hannah chuckled at how much alike she and Anna were. She lay down beside her friend, clasped her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes. She didn't relax for long though. Hannah's sharp ears soon heard a rustling sound, like someone walking softly through the leaves. Actually, it sounded like several someones.

"Pst. Anna!" she whispered looking over at her.

"Yeah?" said Anna more loudly than Hannah liked, but with her eyes still closed.

"Shh! Did you hear something like two or three people walking this way?" Hannah asked.

"No. And no one knows about this place anywa…" Anna was cut off as someone grabbed her from behind!

"Anna? Oof!" Hannah was grabbed by strong hands and bound and gagged!

Her eyes shot back open and she looked around wildly for Anna. She spotted her. Two big men in black masks had bound and gagged her too! Anna looked at her friend and Hannah could see she was scared. She was too, but she knew she had to keep her wits about her if she and Anna were to make it out of this. Just then, their captors blindfolded them none too gently and carried them off somewhere.

They were roughly tossed in a cart or wagon and driven off somewhere. The ride was long and bumpy and Hannah felt her head knock against the floor of the wagon more than once. She figured Anna was in a similar condition. After they were hopelessly lost, the wagon came to a halt. The girls were unloaded and bound to hard wooden chairs.

Their captors unbound their eyes, but left them gagged. Anna and Hannah looked first at each other, then around their prison. It was a small windowless shack in the middle of nowhere. Their captors still wore their masks, but began to converse among themselves.

"So, when do we kill 'em?" one man asked, his voice low and growly.

"Not 'til the boss gives the order." said another, this one gruff and hard.

"I ssssay, we kill them now and dissssposssse of the bodiessss." said the third, hissing like a snake.

"Shut up! I'm in charge, and I say we wait 'til our employer makes his wishes known." said the largest man in the room.

"Yes, Boss." said the other three submissively.

_'Oh, great! These thugs were hired to kidnap us. And I bet I know who did it. Lord Roth.'_ thought Hannah, giving Anna a worried look.

Anna looked terrified, yet despite her fear, Hannah could see she had confidence that their sisters would save them. Hannah wasn't quite so sure. Something seemed off about this whole thing. These men had caught them too easily, they were too prepared. Then the realization hit her.

She gave Anna a look that said, "They know how to beat our sisters' powers!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped! Elsa and Alexa.

After Anna and Hannah had run off, Elsa and Alexa had retired to the library.

"Tea, Alexa?" asked Elsa holding out a cup.

"No, thank you. I hate tea." said Alexa her face betraying her disgust.

"Oh! I had no idea. To be honest, I don't care for it much myself. How 'bout some hot chocolate instead?" said Elsa.

"Now that, I could go for." said Alexa smiling.

The two were soon lounging on the couch sipping mugs of steaming cocoa.

"Ya know, it feels good just to be able to put your feet up and relax." said Alexa, stretching her long, usually restless legs out in front of her.

"You said it. But I do worry about Anna. What do you think those two are getting up to?" asked Elsa, sitting properly, but none the less, more relaxed than usual.

Alexa shrugged. "Probably climbing trees or some such shenanigans. I wouldn't worry too much about them. Hannah can take care of herself. She did case off a bear on her way to find me after all." said the winged Queen, feeling delightfully drowsy at the moment.

Elsa shrugged. "You're probably right." she said leaning back into the couch and letting herself relax further.

Elsa was also feeling quite drowsy. Soon the two were snoring, their empty mugs resting on the table. Unbeknownst to them, four figures quietly entered the room through the window and bound them! The sleeping Queens were loaded into a wagon like a couple of sacks of potatoes and driven off to a hidden castle.

Alexa slowly woke. Her head was throbbing like someone had clubbed her over the head and her eyelids were heavy. Her brain was hazy, like she'd had too much to drink or…

"Been drugged!" she exclaimed snapping out of her haze and starting up only to find herself locked in a cell and chained with… "Oh, no! Moon's Blood Silver!" she exclaimed!

Moon's Blood Silver was the only substance known to negate magic. It was very expensive as only a handful of silversmiths had the skills and knowledge necessary to work with it. Unfortunately, Alexa knew two of them personally. One was the Royal Silversmith, but he was loyal to her. The other, was Johan Fitzburg, a magic hating fanatic. Alexa looked at the craftsman's mark and sure enough, it was Fitzburg's.

"Oh, great! I bet Lord Roth of Weaseltown hired him." Alexa muttered. "Wait a minute. Where's Elsa?!" She looked around wildly for her friend.

Alexa soon spotted Elsa in the cell next to hers. She was lying very still and looked paler than normal, but Alexa knew she was alright, for now. She could hear Elsa's heartbeat and see her chest moving in its natural rhythm. Soon the Snow Queen stirred and woke.

Elsa was groggy and she had a splitting hangover-like headache. She tried to use her ice magic to dull the pain, but nothing happened. Confused, she tried again, but the result was the same. Now Elsa began to panic! What happened to her powers?! Was she losing control again? Or her mind?! Her eyes snapped into focus and she looked wildly around the room for something, anything, that could explain what was going on.

Elsa saw Alexa and looked at her with fear and confusion. Alexa looked sad and a little sacred herself. This frightened Elsa even more, because ever since she had gotten control of her powers and sorted out her emotions, Alexa was not one to be easily frightened. Then Elsa noticed the chains around Alexa's wrists and wings and the chains around her own wrists.

"Alexa, what is going on? Where are we?" she asked, her voice clearly betraying her panic.

"Calm down, Elsa. Panic will only get us into even more trouble. Our cocoa was drugged and we were kidnapped by Lord Roth, Duke of Weaseltown. At least, I suspect it's him. I also know he hired a man named Johan Fitzburg to make these Moon's Blood Silver chains to hold us." said Alexa. Her voice was calm, but Elsa knew she was concerned.

"Moon's Blood Silver? That's the stuff you warned me about. The metal that can negate magic without being enchanted, right?" said Elsa.

Alexa nodded.

Just then they both heard footsteps coming towards their cells. They both stood and looked as calm, brave and dignified as possible, which was actually quite impressive given the situation. Their captor soon showed himself. It was indeed, the Duke of Weselton, but he wasn't alone. The Duke of Southmire and Prince Hans were with him too! Elsa and Alexa made no outward sign of the dread that just dropped into their chests.

The Duke of Southmire stepped forward. It was obvious he was in charge and he spoke.

"Not so high and mighty now are we, Queen Alexa." he said the title in a most derogatory and mocking manner.

"Let her go, Rilos. It's me you want, not her. Leave Queen Elsa out of this." said Alexa, her face and voice calm.

"But my _good friend_ the Duke of Weaseltown and the most _noble_ Prince Hans of the Southern Isles want her." said Rilos, mocking even his 'allies'.

The Duke and Prince scowled, but didn't dare correct or complain.

"Oh, and you both should know that, we have your sisters captive as well. Try and escape and… well, I'll just let you imagine what we'll do to them. I hope you had a good meal before you were caught, you won't be eating again for a long time." and Lord Rilos walked away laughing with his 'companions' following.

Alexa sat down with a heavy thump. Hannah was captured and Anna was with her somewhere in the clutches of some hired thugs no doubt. Despair threatened to seize her.

"Take courage, Alexa." said Elsa.

Alexa was startled to find Elsa telling her that.

Elsa continued, "Take courage. Kristoff will find them and they'll find us. Plus, God is with us, remember? You taught me that."

Alexa smiled and hope began to flutter in her heart again. She sang:

_"Sing to the Lord all ye nations!  
Extol Him ye people, on Earth!  
Glory to the Lord our God!  
The Heavenly King!_

_ There is no place on this Earth,  
That His power cannot reach!  
He alone is the Lord,  
The King of all Kings!"_

Elsa soon joined in the song. Alexa led her through it two or three times and through a few more worship songs. She even led her through the hymn "Great is Thy Faithfulness" and they both felt much better. True, they were bound and held captive, true their sisters were in a similar state who-knows-where, but they both knew that they were not alone and that God would be with them every step of the way, even if it led to death.

Meanwhile, Kristoff was riding Sven at a gallop through the forest, frantically looking for Anna and Hannah! He and Sven were in a blind panic, but some unseen force was guiding them through the dark and tangled woods. Soon Sven began to slow down and they saw a shack several meters away. Kristoff dismounted Sven and carefully crept up to the door. He listened for any sounds and he soon heard four people snoring.

They sounded like big guys, so Kristoff figured it mush be the kidnappers snoring, 'cause he knew Anna's snore and he was sure that Hannah didn't snore like what he was hearing, so he tightened his grip on his icepick and kicked the door in! The tall skinny, snake-like one woke first and met his end with the end of Kristoff's icepick in his skull. The next to wake was the second biggest of the thugs.

He was big, but not to bright, being the muscle and of a smash it temperament. He managed to take a swing at Kristoff, but Kristoff ducked and brought his icepick up, striking the man in the jaw, knocking him over. By then the third and fourth guys were up and coming for him. Kristoff braced himself and swung his pick with deadly accuracy. The third thug got his head cracked open and moved no more. Kristoff swung his pick the other way at the last guy, but this guy was the leader.

The final thug had some skill in combat, more than Kristoff, but Kristoff was on a mission to save his girlfriend and her friend. The boss dodged Kristoff's blow and drew a knife with an iron knuckle guard on the grip. The blade was big and sharp. Kristoff gulped a little, but stood firm. The big man smirked.

"Your funeral." he said, lunging with his knife at Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" came a woman's scream, followed by a 'bong' sound and the thug was lying on the floor unconscious.

Kristoff looked up in surprise. Anna was standing over the thug, a frying pan in her hands, having snapped the arms off her chair. They were still tied to her arms. Hannah was right behind her, the arms of her chair still tied to her arms, with a shovel raised ready to attack if need be. Kristoff pried the knife out of the thug's hand and started tying the two still-living thugs up using the ropes he had untied from Hannah and Anna. Anna and Hanna happily helped.

"Isn't the guy supposed to save the girl?" asked Kristoff jokingly.

"In fairytales, but in the real world, sometimes the girls have gotta save the day." said Anna grinning.

Kristoff grinned, but noticed a worried look on Hannah's face.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, but Elsa and Alexa have been captured. We have to save them!" she said.

"How do you know?" asked Kristoff.

"I just do. Don't asked why or how, I just know. Come, time is of the essence!" she said leading them out of the shack.

"Wait! We need to go to Arendelle first! We need weapons and to let everyone know that at least you two are alright." said Kristoff.

"Right! And we need to organize search parties. The more people we have looking for Elsa and Alexa, the greater our chance of finding them in time." said Anna.

Kristoff and Hannah stopped and stared at her.

"What? I may be rather clumsy and messy and even childish at times, but I'm not stupid. I can channel Elsa once in a while." said Anna, tossing her head.

Hannah and Kristoff chuckled and they all somehow managed to pile onto Sven and rode off towards Arendelle as swiftly as possible.

Pain. Throbbing pain in her back to match her heartbeat was all Alexa could think about. Her wings were broken and bleeding and her back and sides were covered in lashes. Her tunic was tattered and her hair was matted and tangled. She lay on her side, moaning.

Elsa looked helplessly at her friend. She had her own wounds and injuries that pained her, but the worst was being forced to watch as Rilos and his men beat Alexa mercilessly. She was weak from hunger, thirst, and by now blood-loss, but she was still hanging on. Barely. Elsa herself was pretty weak from the starvation and now deprivation of water their captors had forced on them, but she was more concerned with Alexa. Her wings had several large gashes where Rilos had slashed them with a large knife and the major flight bones had been cruelly snapped, causing the once beautiful and magnificent wings to hang limp and useless down their owner's back.

Alexa moaned again. She couldn't help it, the pain that throbbed in her back and wings was bearable, but the waves of intense pain that washed over her every now and again were too much for her to bear in silence. Pain burned in her tortured flesh like fire and her throat was parched by thirst. It had been nearly two days since either she or Elsa had been given any water and they were both feeling the torturous effects.

She heard Elsa gasp, then the door of her cell open, and the footsteps of her tormentor enter and approach. Alexa didn't even look up, she was too weak anyway. Rilos grabbed her roughly by the hair and yanked her into a sitting position before throwing her against the wall. He glared into her eyes with a burning, rabid hatred. He ordered the two guards he brought with him to hang up her chains and hold her legs down.

The guards snickered and did as they were told. Alexa was soon suspended by her wrists and the guards were holding her legs tightly, causing her to moan in pain. Rilos snickered and struck her right leg with the bloodied hammer her had brought, snapping the bone with a sickening wet crunch. Alexa cried out in pain! Rilos laughed cruelly and raised the hammer to strike her other leg.

"No! Stop! Please!" Elsa cried, reaching out towards her friend.

"You'll get your turn soon enough, don't worry." said the cruel former Duke of Southmire, raising the hammer and breaking Alexa's other leg.

Alexa cried out in pain again. The guards let go of her legs and took her chains off the hooks that had suspended her for the torture. Alexa collapsed in a heap, but didn't make a sound. She had blacked out. Rilos sneered and left. Elsa, despite the pain she was in, moved as close to the bars that separated their cells as she could.

"Alexa? Alexa, speak to me!" she cried.

Alexa lay motionless.

"Oh, Alexa! I can't do this without you! I need your courage! Please." the last word was a whisper, but somehow, Alexa heard.

She moaned and struggled to push herself to her feet only to fall back with a cry of agony! She remembered her legs were broken and instead, managed to pull herself along the floor as far as her chains would let her. She looked in Elsa's direction, but her eyes were glassed over and out of focus from the intense pain she was in. Elsa could see she was going to pass out again,

"Don't try to talk. Just rest." she said, feeling weak herself.

Alexa nodded and lay her head on the floor, the cold stone a welcome relief to her burning forehead.

Just then Prince Hans walked into Elsa's cell and dragged her by her hair to the table that two more guards had brought in. Elsa found herself bound by strong leather straps at her wrists and ankles. Hans then took a red hot iron and pressed it into her right leg. Elsa screamed in pain, too weak to do anything else. Hans grinned and burned her again. He pressed the iron to her in many places, on her legs, her arms, her torso, and even her neck. He stopped only after Elsa passed out from the pain.

Hans stalked out of the cell disgusted. He had thought he'd get more fun out of Elsa than that, but whatever. The guards dumped Elsa on the floor in a heap and carried the table out.

Alexa was wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness when she heard them. Voices. They were far away and indistinct, so she paid them no mind. But then they grew louder and closer. It sounded like an army had arrived and was fighting in the castle. Then a new sound met her ears.

Hannah's voice cried out, "They're here! I've found them!"

Hannah ran into her sister's cell and cradled her head in her lap.

"You're ok, Alexa. I've got you." she said putting her water skin to her sister's parched lips.

Alexa was still hazy, but she managed to drink some of the life-giving fluid. Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over her and she hissed in pain, gripping her sister's shoulder hard. Hannah inhaled sharply, for Alexa still had a very strong grip.

The grip at once loosened to a gentle clasp and a hoarse voice whispered, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Don't talk. You're too weak." said Hannah.

Alexa gently squeezed Hannah's shoulder in response and let herself sink into a mildly pleasant half-conscious haze.

Anna had run to her own sister and cradled her in her arms. Elsa stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Anna's tearstained face and reached up to comfort her. This made Anna cry all the harder. She simply held Elsa and sobbed.

Soon the two battered and bruised royals were resting in Arendelle. It was closest and Alexa needed immediate treatment for her broken bones. Her bones were quickly and expertly set. Fortunately, they hadn't been shattered, only snapped, so they were soon immobilized in casts. She was still too weak for her healing magic to do more than slightly increase her healing rate.

Elsa was badly burned, but her wounds were more easily treated than Alexa's. Anna and Gerda tended to her, cleaning and bandaging the cuts and burns that Hans had inflicted and silently cursing his name. Once they were done, Gerda left to prepare them something to eat, but Anna refused to leave her sister's side. Hannah likewise remained by Alexa's side and so, the vigil began.

Elsa was the first to regain consciousness. She looked around, wondering if it all had been a nightmare, but one look down at her arms and body and she knew it had been horrible reality. She was clean and her wounds were dressed, but she knew that the marks of her ordeal were still there. A soft snore interrupted her thoughts.

Elsa looked to her left and saw Anna sleeping in a chair. She smiled. Poor Anna had sat up all night watching her. This was a switch. It was Elsa's job to take care of Anna, not the other way around. She chuckled lightly to herself and rose. Elsa was very sore, but nothing was broken and she still had some of that healing ointment Alexa had made, so she soon felt very much like her old self. She gently shook Anna awake.

"Anna. Anna, wake up. I'm ok." she said.

Anna's eyes shot open and she gabbed Elsa with amazing force and put her back in bed, practically mummifying her in her bed clothes. Elsa laughed and deftly detangled herself. She stood and set Anna firmly in her chair. Anna tried to get up, but to no avail.

"Elsa, you need to rest! " she said.

"I'm fine, Anna. I need a walk, I'm restless. And hungry." said Elsa, remembering she hadn't eaten for at least two days.

Anna, seeing that her sister was indeed remarkably recovered, gently took her hands off of her shoulders and stood. Wrapping her arm around Elsa's shoulders she walked with her down to the dinning hall. Elsa was indeed famished and ravenously devoured whatever was set before her. Soon enough, she had her fill and began asking questions.

How long was she gone? How long was she out? Was Alexa ok?

Anna told her that she and Alexa had been missing for nearly four days, that Elsa had been out for the past two, and Alexa was still unconscious. Elsa at once departed for the bedchamber that had been set aside for Alexa's use. When she entered, what she saw hurt her deeply.

Alexa was lying on her back, her wings and legs in casts, and her face twisted in a pain-filled expression, even in her sleep. Hannah's face was drawn and haggard with worry as she watched her sister suffer. Elsa at once walked over to her friend and placed a cool hand on her burning forehead. Alexa's expression softened a little and she sighed in relief in her fevered slumber.

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hannah looking at her gratefully. She smiled and continued to do what she could to ease Alexa's suffering.

Alexa was in a fitful, fevered slumber. She was aware of her surroundings, but unable to pull herself back to full consciousness. Her flesh burned like fire and her wings and legs throbbed in time to her heartbeat. Waves of intense pain washed over her every so often and she moaned.

For the next day and night, three people haunted the room like haggard ghosts. Hannah held her sister's hand, trying to convey how much she loved and cared about her through the contact, Elsa used her powers to try and bring Alexa's fever down a few degrees, and Anna flitted between the bed and the door carrying messages to and from Kai and Gerda and bringing the trays of food that were delivered for the watchers.

Early in the morning, Alexa's fever broke. Elsa started awake and felt her forehead. It was cool and her expression was one of natural slumber. Elsa sighed in relief and quickly woke Hannah and Anna with the good news. All three watched and waited eagerly for the awakening that was sure to come soon.

Then, Alexa stirred. She moaned and opened her eyes, blinking and rubbing them. She weakly sat up and croaked out, "Water."

Hannah quickly handed her a glass and Alexa sipped from it for several moments. Once she had finished she handed the glass back and nodded her thanks. Alexa also managed to eat a little, but had no inclination to go back to sleep. Instead she looked at her sister and friends, her eyes plainly asking what her voice could not.

"You were out for three days, Alexa. We were worried you might not wake up. The doctor said that if your fever had lasted much longer…" Hannah's voice broke.

Alexa reached out and held her sister's hand. Hannah smiled and squeezed Alexa's strong hand, happy that her sister was on the road to mending. In about four days time, Alexa was sufficiently recovered to use her healing powers. She at once mended her wings and legs, but she needed a couple more days to fully recover. Soon enough, she and Hannah were on their way home and promised to return for another, less disastrous visit.

**Author's Note: As far as I know, no one owns the lyrics Alexa sings in this chapter, for I made them up out of my own head. It is a paraphrase of Psalms 117:1 in the Bible and probably a few other verses I can't think of off the top of my head. Obviously, I don't own Great is Thy Faithfulness, hence part of the reason I didn't type out the lyrics. The other being, it's a fairly long hymn, sort of.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday. Elsa and Anna.

The day dawned bright and cheerful. It was one of those glorious, brisk November mornings that made you want to get out and go running and singing through the streets for joy! Or shout out your window, proclaiming your happiness to the world! Elsa however, did none of these things. Instead she started her morning routine by making her bed. Despite having many servants who could and would do the job for her, Elsa had grown accustomed long ago to making her own bed and tidying her own room. True, this was mostly due to her isolation, but Elsa had always had a natural bent towards neatness and organization.

This was a stark contrast to her sister Anna. Anna's room looked like a tornado hit it or an explosion, with books, clothes, blankets, pens, inkwells, papers, and all manner of things scattered about, carelessly discarded wherever the Princess happened to be at the time. This made it very difficult for her to find anything when she needed it. Add to that her natural tendency for being somewhat easily distracted, and you can imagine the pandemonium that ensued whenever Anna's voice called out, "Has anyone seen my…"

Elsa was just finishing her braid when that very voice called out, "Has anyone seen my turquoise riding dress? I was sure I left it on that chair."

Elsa sighed and made her way to her sister's room. She knocked her signature knock (which was two staccato raps followed by a normal knock) and walked in. The sight before her was worse than normal. There were piles of clothes in one corner, a pile of books in another, and a whole mound of various odds and ends in yet another. This was Anna's 'cleaning' state. Elsa soon spotted the redhead tossing clothes about, then shoving them back in the pile only to repeat the process.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled.

"You'll never make any headway like that." she said stepping over to her decidedly organizationally challenged sibling.

"Ah! But I've perfected my own unique method of finding things in my room." said Anna taking out the desired dress, but after a quick glance was about to toss it over her shoulder.

Elsa caught the dress and asked, "Isn't this the one you were looking for?" with a smile on her lips.

Anna looked startled at first, but after a closer examination, realized that it was indeed the desired article and took it saying, "I told you I perfected my methods. I just didn't expect to find it so quickly." she said walking into her wardrobe and changing.

Elsa shook her head. "You really should try to get in the habit of keeping your room organized, Anna. Then you'd _know_ where everything is." she said, grinning at the thought of Anna ever becoming organized.

Anna stepped out of her wardrobe clad in the riding dress. She had a small scowl on her face.

"I've tried." she said. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I just can't seem to get the hang of it. How do you do it, Elsa? It's so effortless for you, why isn't it for me?"

Elsa had been going around the room, organizing and putting things away with the effortless grace of her mother. She stopped and surveyed her work, then sat down on the bed patting the spot next to her for Anna to sit on. Anna walked over and plopped down beside her sister and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't really know why it's so easy for me to be organized. I've always had a tendency towards neatness and I've always liked having a place for everything and everything in its proper place. I guess, part of it I inherited from Mother, but I greatly suspect that later on it was one of the few things that gave me a sense of control at a time where I felt like I had no control over anything in my life." Elsa sighed.

Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze. Elsa smiled and hugged her back.

"Enough of the past!" she declared. "What shall we do today?"

"Wait what?" Anna said looking confused.

"It's Sunday, remember? I have the whole day off to spend with you." said Elsa smiling wider.

A grin slowly spread across Anna's face as the news sank in and her imagination started working. Elsa started to get the distinct impression she was probably going to regret this. Anna seized her sister's hand and led her out to the stables. Elsa gulped as they entered the stables. She wasn't afraid of horses, but they were afraid of her powers. In fact, most animals were wary of her, except for predatory type animals and Sven the reindeer of course. Anna on the other hand, was great with all kinds of domestic and prey type animals.

Elsa pulled away from Anna and said, "Don't you remember what happened last time I tried to ride a horse?"

Anna looked confused.

"I got thrown off. Into a brier bush I might add. I was picking thorns out of my back side for a week." said Elsa rubbing that region of her person with a look that clearly told how well she remembered that day.

Anna burst out laughing. Elsa was annoyed at first, but saw the humor in the situation and laughed along with her sister.

Anna straightened up and said, "In that case, we'll just have to find you a horse that won't spook at your powers."

She grabbed Elsa's hand again and led her to each horse in the royal stables in turn. However, none of the horses seemed to want Elsa for a rider. Eventually, even optimistic Anna had to admit defeat.

"Ok. Riding is out of the question. How about a hike?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Uh-uh. The kidnapping three weeks ago is still way too fresh in my mind. I still can't even enjoy a cup of cocoa." she said, looking sour.

"Humph! Well, we could play chess in your room." suggested Anna.

Elsa looked at her incredulously. "You can't seriously want to challenge me to a game of chess. I have twice your patience and years of practice." she said.

Anna bristled. "I can be patient and I have years of practice too. Come on! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed, smiling and dragging Elsa into the castle. "Ok, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea." said Anna after Elsa had won her eighth game in a row.

"I warned you. Best out of nineteen?" asked Elsa.

"No way! Humph! Who knew it would be so hard to find something to do together." said Anna looking frustrated and sad.

Elsa felt bad for her little sister. She knew how much Anna loved spending time with her and how she always wanted their bonding time to be perfect. Elsa put away the chess board and sat beside Anna on the bed.

She pulled Anna into a hug and said, "We could just talk."

Anna looked up at Elsa and grinned, hugging her back and saying, "Thanks, sis. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Elsa released Anna and looked thoughtful. Anna read the look at once, so she wasn't surprised when Elsa said, "I think it's time for another family history discussion."

_It was dark. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The ten year-old Crown Princess of Arendelle cowered under her blankets, trying to vanish further under them. But it wasn't the thunderstorm that was scaring Elsa. It was the shadow that moved outside her window. It had horns and claws and big bat-like wings._

_ "Kruzuld." Elsa whispered the name of the creature in terror._

_ Suddenly, sharp clawed hands grabbed the Princess! Elsa screamed!_

_ She jerked awake screaming, ice covering everything. Elsa looked frantically around her room for the kruzuld, but all she saw was her room covered in a thick sheet of ice, again, and the storm outside. She sighed._

_ "A dream. It was only a dream. A nightmare." Elsa shivered._

_ She knew there were no such things as kruzulds, but the dream had been so real! But then again, most nightmares are until you wake up. Elsa sighed. She was tired, yet her brain refused to let her sleep, the nightmare was too fresh in her mind._

_ "I want Anna. Or Mama or Papa." the young Princess cried softly to herself._

_ She was so lonely in her room all the time. No one except her parents, Kai, and Gerda came near her anymore, but even their visits were brief. Elsa knew they had a lot of work to do, but still, she was lonely. Anna did come to her door, but Elsa never dared respond to her sister's oh, so tempting pleas for her to come out and play. She was torn between her loneliness and her fear of hurting her sister again. The fear was stronger._

_ Just then, Elsa heard a loud shrill scream!_

_ "Anna!"_

_ For a moment Elsa forgot everything except comforting Anna. She ran from her room, somehow managing to break through the ice and racing to her sister's room. She threw open the door and rushed to her sister's side._

_ "It's ok, Anna. I'm here. It's only a thunderstorm." said Elsa, crawling onto the bed and holding her trembling little sister in her arms._

_ Anna just whimpered and snuggled into her sister's chest. The King and Queen soon arrived in their youngest daughter's room, having heard the scream. What they saw warmed their hearts. Elsa was comforting Anna and had, for the moment, forgotten her own fears. It had been far too long since they had seen this that they didn't disturb the girls and tried to sneak out of the room._

_ Unfortunately, Elsa saw them and was frightened again. She gently lay the now sleeping Anna down and got off the bed, walking towards her parents with her head hung in shame. Her parents saw this and their hearts broke. Elsa thought she had done something wrong, when in fact she had done everything right! Agdar and Idun took their eldest daughter in their arms and hugged her._

_ "You didn't do anything wrong, Elsa." said Agdar gently._

_ "You did the right thing, sweetie. We're proud of you." said Idun, kissing her on the forehead._

_ "How did you come to be awake, Princess?" her father asked, sensing his youngest daughter wasn't the only one plagued by nightmares this night._

_ "I had a nightmare." was all Elsa said._

_ "What about, precious?" asked her mother._

_ "A kruzuld." said Elsa._

_ "Oh, sweetie. You know there are no such things. Come, it's late and we all should be in bed." said Queen Idun, walking Elsa back to her room, her arm wrapped lovingly around her._

_ The Queen tucked her eldest daughter in, kissed her forehead again, and bid her goodnight. Elsa felt better and snuggled under the covers, quickly falling asleep._

"So, you did leave your room. I vaguely remember that night, I thought I dreamed that you came and comforted me, but it turns out it was real!" said Anna. Then she remembered something. "You still had nightmares about kruzulds when you were ten?" she asked incredulously.

Elsa blushed a little. "I still have them from time to time. Like, last night." she admitted.

"What?!" Anna could not believe her ears.

Elsa glared at her. "I know kruzulds don't exist! But whenever I have a particularly bad experience, I always have a nightmare about one coming to get me. And I don't understand why." said the Snow Queen, a sour look on her face.

"Oh, this is all my fault! If only I hadn't dragged Hannah off to the forest, we all would have been together and none of this would have happened." said Anna.

"Hush! You know it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done anyway. They were prepared." said Elsa, hugging Anna.

Anna hugged Elsa back and said, "I know. But how did they manage to capture all of us the way they did?"

"Johan Fitzburg helped them in regards to stopping mine and Alexa's powers and Jezebel, one of the under-maids, helped them drug us and get in and out of the castle." said Elsa.

"Why?" said Anna.

Elsa shrugged. "People fear and hate what they don't understand and some choose willful ignorance." said Elsa.

"Some day, huh?" said Anna sourly.

Elsa smiled. "Come on. Let's see what's for lunch. I think Gerda's made one of her special chocolate cakes." said Elsa standing.

Anna's face at once brightened and she bounced up and followed her sister.

**Author's Note: Wow! What is with the gloomy chapters? I guess it's because college is just one week away and I'm stressing because I haven't been in school for a while. Speaking of college, this chapter may or may not be the last one before I start school, so updates will dramatically drop and may even cease all together until spring. School takes top priority, so I won't have much time for writing. My apologies, dear readers, but that is the way of life.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday. Alexa and Hannah.

November. The tail end of fall, heading into winter. Alexa threw open her window and took a deep breath of the cold morning air. This was one of her favorite times of the year, when the bustle of winter preparations began to slow down and everyone began to draw closer together.

Closing the window, Alexa made her bed, brushed out her hair, and went through the rest of her morning routine. She grabbed a green tunic, brown pants, and her belt, but decided to forgo the boots today. With a smirk on her face, she decided to go wake Hannah up. The Wild Queen of the Winds padded down the hall, her bare feet making no noise as she made her way to her sister's room.

Alexa paused outside the door. With her enhanced hearing, she could easily hear Hannah's snores, heck she could even hear her sister's heartbeat from here if she really tried. Satisfied that Hannah was still sound asleep, Alexa cautiously opened the door and slipped into the room. She crept over to her sister's bedside and spread one of her wings. Running a hand over it, she plucked out a feather. It came out easily since it was not a blood feather and would have been shed anyway. Alexa then lightly brushed the end of the feather against the end of Hannah's nose.

This produced a loud sneeze from Hannah, but failed to wake her. Alexa shrugged and shook Hannah's shoulders.

"Hannah, wake up! It's Sunday!" she said.

This had the desired effect, for upon hearing the word 'Sunday' Hannah practically shot out of bed. However, her foot caught in her tangled blankets and she took a face plant to the floor. Alexa rushed over to help her sister up.

"Shoulda seen that one coming. Ow." said Hannah, holding her nose.

"Lemme see." said Alexa, gently pulling Hannah's hand away from her face. "You're not bleeding. You'll live." she said grinning.

"Ha ha, very funny. I coulda told you that." said Hannah walking over to her wardrobe.

As soon as she opened the doors though, a pile of dresses fell on top of her. Alexa rolled her eyes. Hannah wasn't known for organization or neatness. In stark contrast to her elder sister's immaculate room, Hannah's room was less than tidy. While not quite as bad as Anna's, Hannah's room had piles of disorganized books, papers, pens, and inkwells on the desk, and stray articles of clothing on the chairs, bed, and window seat, as well as the floor as often as not.

Hannah detangled herself from the pile of clothes that had fallen on her and proceeded to stuff them all back into her wardrobe. Alexa shook her head and walked over, helping Hannah to neatly hang all her gowns in the wardrobe. Soon, Hannah's wardrobe was as neat and tidy as Alexa's and she quickly selected a pink wool dress and her brown winter boots.

Once she was dressed, Hannah brushed out her tangled mass of blond hair and quickly put it in its double braids, tying them off with pink ribbons. Then she noticed Alexa's lack of boots and stockings. Alexa was wearing a wool tunic and trousers and her leather belt, but she was wearing neither her stockings nor boots. Hannah moaned.

"You're not going to go barefoot again are you?" she asked.

Alexa had developed a reputation for her unorthodox antics and going barefoot was one of them. She liked to feel the ground beneath her feet, unimpeded by boots or shoes.

"So? I like to _feel_ the ground. And it lets my feet breathe." said Alexa grinning.

Hannah face palmed. This was one area where she was actually more proper than Alexa, but she knew that Alexa would never change. Also, Alexa had been more on edge ever since the kidnapping and more of her quirks were coming to the surface. Hannah chuckled and hugged her sister. Alexa smiled and hugged her back.

_'At least she's not wearing her sword.'_ thought Hannah.

"So, what should we do today?" asked Alexa, interrupting Hannah's thoughts.

"Wanna play chess?" said Hannah, a familiar gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, it is on, sister!" said Alexa leading the way to the library.

They sat across the board from each other, Hannah behind the white pieces and Alexa behind the black. Both were fairly evenly matched, having spent hours playing together as the one game they could do together during Alexa's isolation. True it had required two sets to do it, but it had been something.

"Pawn B2 to B4." said Hannah moving her first piece.

"Pawn B7 to B5." said Alexa as she moved her own piece.

This was how they played. They had played this way for twelve years. They had to. In order to play chess through a closed door, they each had a full chess set on their side and called out each of their moves so the other player could move the pieces that represented their opponent and advance the game. Even though they no longer needed to call out their moves, as they were seated across from each other, they had retained the old habit. At least for the first game.

After they had played several games, they set the chess board aside and moved by the fire. Hannah sat in her favorite chair and Alexa sat on the sofa. She spread her wings and began running her fingers through the feathers, straightening them and pulling out the dead ones. Hannah hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top, watching her sister intently. She always found it fascinating to watch Alexa preen her wings. Soon Alexa finished and laid a couple of handfuls of feathers on the table.

Hannah came over and sat beside Alexa. She picked up one of the discarded feathers and twirled it between her thumb and forefinger, admiring its shiny silver-gray color. Alexa smiled. Hannah had always admired her wings ever since they had been revealed and sometimes used the feathers Alexa shed for decorations. She had used some for a few of her hats and even made a fan out of an entire handful. Alexa didn't mind, in fact she found it rather endearing that Hannah thought so highly of her castoff feathers. She knew it was really Hannah's way of keeping her always close and was touched by it. Alexa herself kept a lock of Hannah's hair carefully preserved in a crystal pendant around her neck under her tunic. She knew how her sister felt.

Alexa wrapped her wing around Hannah and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arm around her and said, "I think it's time to delve back into the past."

* * *

_"When the storms of winter come,  
Starless nights will come again.  
Clouds will veil the cheery sun,  
And the world in slumber lay._

_ But in dreams,  
I can see your face.  
And in dreams,  
We will meet in that place._

_ Then the spring shall rise again,  
And chase away the winter's spell.  
Everything shall come alive,  
And we shall walk in hand-in-hand, once again."_

_ Alexa sang the song she had composed to herself. She hoped it would cheer her up or at least give her some hope, but both those goals seemed elusive. She was still depressed. With a sigh, the ten year-old Princess walked over to her desk and got out her sketchbook and pencils. When singing failed her, art always came through._

_ Alexa sat down at her desk and opened her book to a blank page. Her sketchbook was almost full, she'd need another soon. Anyway, she picked up a pencil and set to work. When Alexa drew, she didn't really think too much about what she was doing, she just let her feelings and visions flow though her arm and hand, into the pencil and onto the paper._

_ As her pencil flowed over the surface of the paper, a landscape slowly appeared. It was the forested mountains behind the castle that Alexa's window had an excellent view of. One of the many places she longed to go and explore. However, a torrential thunderstorm soon appeared in the drawing. Alexa quickly closed the sketchbook and put it away as a raincloud appeared and began dumping rain on her, again. Fortunately, the drawing was safe._

_ Alexa moaned in sad frustration. No matter how she tried, it seemed as though her magic went haywire whenever her emotions grew too strong. Now she was becoming annoyed rather than depressed and she glared at the raincloud. It vanished._

_ Soon Alexa heard Hannah's light skipping steps outside the door. However, they didn't stop as they usually did. They kept going and she heard her sister singing,_

_ "Oh, what a happy day!  
The sun is shining, the birds all play!  
Oh, what a happy day!  
A day to just have fun!"_

_ Alexa felt resentment well up in her chest. She felt her isolation quite keenly at the moment and Hannah didn't care. She could run around the castle and the grounds, while Alexa was locked in her room. Resentment slowly turned to anger and flames began to flicker in Alexa's hands._

_ "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL!" Alexa shouted._

_ It did no good. Alexa's anger was far too strong and flames erupted from her hands. Fortunately, her parents had taken precautions against such outbursts and the flames had no effect on the walls, floor, ceiling, or furniture. Alexa let her head fall onto her desk with a thump. Her anger was spent with the flames and her sorrow returned. She stood and walked over to her bed, crawling into it and letting silent tears of sorrow and regret slide down her face and wet her pillow as the little raincloud dropped silent rain on her. Again._

"So that's when you started having more serious trouble with your powers?" Hannah asked.

Alexa nodded. "Yeah. As I grew, my powers grew, so when I was about ten they started responding much more strongly to my emotional state. But, there were good days too."

_The day was wet and rainy. The sun was hiding behind the clouds and there would be no chance of outdoor excursions today. Alexa was glad. She couldn't help it. On days like this Hannah would almost surely come and ask her to play chess or just talk or read to her. It was their thing and though their parents would sometimes discourage it, (mostly when they had company) they would let their daughters share this time as much as they could._

_ Alexa was not disappointed. Hannah's footsteps were soon heard by the sharp eared Princess, on the landing. Hannah first turned towards her room, at the other end of the hall._

_ Good! Hannah was going to get her chess set or a book or maybe both! Alexa was now positively excited! She quickly set up her own chess set by the door and sat down to wait for her sister to join her._

_ Hannah's footsteps soon approached. Alexa could tell by the change in her gait that she was carrying her chess set and something heavy. Hannah soon set the heavy something down with a thump and a sigh._

_ "Phew! And I though my history books where heavy!" said the younger Princess as she sat down and set up her chess board._

_ "Whatcha got, Hannah?" asked Alexa._

_ "Oh! Just a big book of old fables and myths from the library. It's gotta be three inches thick! Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to play a game of chess first." said Hannah._

_ Alexa grinned. "Of course I would! I've even got my board all set up." she said._

_ Hannah smiled and they began. After the game, Hannah read stories aloud from the big book of myths and fables. Occasionally she'd have to stop and ask Alexa what a word meant, but she was a very good reader for her age. Despite not liking her lessons, like most eight year-olds, Hannah had always been an excellent reader like her older sister Alexa. Before she was old enough to understand the rules of chess, she would listen to Alexa read stories to her through the door on rainy days. Some days she would read the stories to herself and later she stared reading the stories to Alexa as she had easier access to the library and Alexa seemed to like it. Now, as often as not, she would find a good book to read to Alexa after chess on a rainy day._

_ Alexa loved this time and these days. Whenever her sister came to play chess with her or read to her or just talk to her, the magic in her veins never gave her any trouble. She was always clam and happy. Always and it was all thanks to Hannah._

"So, my reading those stories helped you control your powers?" asked Hannah.

"Yep. I didn't know it at the time, but your love for me and my own love for you kept my powers in check, so I never had any outbursts. Thanks, little sis." said Alexa giving Hannah a little hug.

"Glad I could be of help. Isn't it about time for lunch? I'm hungry." said Hannah standing to head for the dinning hall.

Alexa stood and stretched. "I believe you are correct. Come on." she said leading the way.

**Author's Note: I do not own the song In Dreams by Howard Shore and Fran Walsh from The Lord of The Rings. The song Alexa sings/composes is an adapted version of that song, so no copyright infringement intended, all rights go to proper owners and all that stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Part 1: Christmas Eve. Elsa and Anna.

It was here! Finally, the big day was here! The biggest day in all the year that Anna had been impatiently waiting for, for… well, forever! It was Christmas Eve day and she was not going to waste a single second of it on sleep, even if it was five o'clock in the morning.

She flung off her blankets and hurriedly got ready. How she managed to actually make her bed, brush and braid her hair, get dressed, and not get anything messed up no one will ever know for sure, but somehow Anna did indeed manage this amazing feat and snuck out of her room to Elsa's. She carefully opened the door and crept into the room being careful to close it behind herself.

Anna tiptoed to Elsa's bedside. Yes, Elsa was still sound asleep alright, her tall slender form still snugly wrapped in her blankets not for warmth, but for comfort. Anna shivered a bit for the room was quite cold. Then she realized that the window was wide open. Anna face palmed. She'd forgotten how much Elsa loved the wind that swept down off the North Mountain. She silently stalked over to Elsa's wardrobe and pulled out a thick blue wool robe and wrapped it around herself.

Now that the cold was effectively cut off from her person, Anna could go back to her plan. She pulled a shiny silver-gray feather from up her sleeve and tickled Elsa's nose with it. Elsa felt something tickling the end of her nose and swatted at what she thought was a fly. The irritation returned and she swatted at it again, more forcefully. Anna grinned wickedly and tickled Elsa's nose again. This time Elsa smacked herself in the nose and woke up, quite irate.

"ANNA! I was trying to sleep! Do you have any idea what time it is?" the Snow Queen snapped angrily.

Anna winced a little at her sister's obvious anger. She hadn't meant to make Elsa angry, she just wanted to have a little fun waking her up.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." she said quietly.

Elsa was now fully awake and aware of her surroundings. The instant she heard Anna's hurt and slightly frightened tone, she shot out of bed and enveloped her sister in a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to yell at you and I certainly didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just really tired this morning and out of sorts because of all the stress I've been under due to all the preparations for the celebration this week." she said.

Anna looked up at her sister and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I completely forgot how much work you've had to do the past few weeks and all the stress you must have been under. It's just, this is our first Christmas together in like forever, and I wanted to have some fun." said Anna.

"I know." said Elsa as she yawned. She couldn't help it, she was exhausted and Anna's presence was very soothing and comforting. She actually fell asleep standing up still hugging her sister. Anna laughed.

"Wha? Huh? Where's the fire?!" Elsa said as she was snapped back to wakefulness by Anna's laughter.

"You fell asleep standing up while still hugging me." Anna said, still bursting with giggles.

Elsa looked dazed. "I did?" she asked groggily.

Anna nodded. "Yep. Come on. Let's get you back to bed. It looks like you really need the sleep." said Anna leading her stumbling tired older sister to her bed.

Elsa instinctually climbed back into bed and wrapped herself back up in her blankets. Before she left however, Anna heard her sister's muffled voice say, "What kind of feather is that? It's pretty."

Anna chuckled. "It's an Alexa feather." she said.

"An Alexa bird. I'll have to… look it up… in the…" Elsa never finished the thought before she fell back asleep and Anna heard the soft gentle snores of the Queen of the Ice and Snow.

She smiled and headed down to the kitchen where Gerda was sure to be overseeing the preparations for the day and the week. Gerda was indeed there, directing the kitchen staff as they made all sorts of pies, puddings, cookies, cakes, and all manner of pastries and baked goods for the banquet and ball that was to be held that night. The baking would take longest so that was the first thing to be done. All the side dishes, main dishes, and hors d'oeuvres would be prepared later in the day. This was the busiest Anna had seen the kitchen since before the ballroom incident. She walked over to Gerda, who was starting to prepare the royal siblings' breakfast, or at least Anna's.

She looked up quickly when she heard Anna's voice and said, "Oh! Your Highness! You seem to have beat me this morning. I was just starting your breakfast, but you can have a biscuit while you wait."

Anna laughed. "That's fine, Gerda. I can wait. I actually came to talk to you about Elsa." she said perching on an open countertop beside her old friend.

Gerda shook her head at Anna's choice of seating, but said, "Is the Queen alright? I hope she's not ill."

"No, no, she's not ill. But she is very tired this morning, so I'd like to take her breakfast in a few hours. And I was wondering if you could get some of that mulled cider she particularly likes? And make your special chocolate blueberry pancakes? Those are her favorite. If it's not too much trouble that is. I'd hate to cause you more work and I know Elsa would too." said the Princess.

Gerda smiled. "It's no trouble at all. In fact, I was planing on making those things myself."

Anna could tell by her smile and the warm maternal tone in her voice that Gerda was being completely honest with her. She always was, but when Gerda got that smile and tone it meant more than just simple servant to master honesty. After their parents died, Gerda and Kai had been like parents to the royal sisters and had always been more than just servants to the whole family. As the most senior members of the staff, they had been like family to the royal family of Arendelle and had been privy to all their secrets.

Anna smiled and hopped off the counter, hugging Gerda and saying, "Thanks, Gerda. You're the best!" before she skipped out of the kitchen.

Three hours later, Elsa stirred and woke. She got up and walked over to her window taking a deep breath of the cold December air. She loved winter days like this. She had hated the cold dark days at first, fearing that she was somehow the cause, but as the first snowflakes of true winter fell, Elsa felt the difference and quickly grew to love this weather, truly and deeply. The cold air of the natural winter stirred in her blood and called to her in a way. Part of her longed to go running up the North Mountain again not to escape, but to feel the full force of winter in all its glory! Now she understood what Alexa had meant when she said that flying was impossible to describe to someone who never had wings.

"So, this is how Alexa feels when the winds blow strong and the storms rage long." she said.

Her friend had developed quite the reputation for flying in the worst storms, soaring high on those strong wings of hers, one with the wind and storm. In fact, she was now being called the Wild Queen of the Winds both for her power and for her love of the wildest storms.

_"But it's such a wild night!" Elsa exclaimed as Alexa made her way to the door of the castle._

_ "Ha! Wild nights are my glory! Fear not for me my friend, I shall be fine." said Alexa, her eyes shining with a wild light._

Elsa remembered that night well. It was during her and Anna's stay in Darrowdale and a wild summer storm had blown in out of nowhere! Alexa had at once gotten a look like someone was calling her name and went out flying in the storm. Hannah, Elsa, and Anna had all watched as Alexa flew, seeming to somehow meld with the storm. Though she did not stop the storm, for the rain was sorely needed, she did prevent it from doing any damage. She had returned once the storm had subsided, soaking wet, but very very happy.

Now Elsa understood the joy her friend felt as she soared through the air as one with the wind and sky. She laughed. Elsa was just so happy and life was so good and meaningful at this moment that she just had to express her joy somehow and that was how it came out. She took one more deep breath and closed the window. She knew Anna would more than likely bring her breakfast, thinking she'd still be in bed, but Elsa was by nature an early riser. She seldom ever slept past six on a normal day and never slept past ten unless she was ill or had, had too little sleep for a week or so.

Anna on the other hand seldom ever got up before seven, unless it was a special occasion, hence the rude early morning awakening Elsa had received that morning. Elsa winced as she remembered snapping at Anna, scaring her younger sister. She hated scaring people, especially Anna, but the Snow Queen could be very scary when she was cranky or angry. Even if she was scared herself she could be very very scary, for when frightened, Elsa was unpredictable.

Elsa was jarred out of her musings by Anna's signature knock. One of her most favorite sounds in all the world was that knock, second only to Anna's voice.

"Come in, Anna." she called out, sitting at her desk and picking up the book she had been meaning to read, but was too tired to the night before.

Anna, hearing that her sister was awake, opened the door and surprisingly skillfully set the tray in front of Elsa on the desk. Elsa looked up at Anna, her icy blue eyes plainly showing her affection for her sibling.

"Thank you, Anna. Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

Anna pulled up a chair and sat facing her sister. "Yeah, I ate a few hours ago, so I'm fine. You feeling better?" she asked.

Elsa nodded as her mouth was full of pancake. "Much better. Anna, I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier." said Elsa once she'd swallowed.

Anna laid her hand on her sister's arm and locked her in the gaze of her ocean-blue eyes. "It's ok, Elsa. I should have known better. You were tired, you've been under a lot of stress lately, you were bound to snap at being disturbed. It just means you're human like the rest of us. Frankly, I think I'd be more worried in retrospect if you hadn't snapped." said the Princess, leaning back and crossing her arms, a playful grin on her face.

Elsa looked relieved to hear that and turned her attention back to her book and breakfast. She soon finished eating and Anna waited for her to say something, but Elsa was too absorbed in her book.

Suddenly she shut the book saying, "Alexa feather?! You mean to tell me you actually saved one of Alexa's feathers?!"

Anna burst out laughing. "It took you long enough to figure it out! This morning you thought Alexa was a new species of bird!" she said laughing.

Elsa doubled over in laughter as she remembered her groggy misinterpretation of Anna's statement. Once she recovered herself she said, "But you still haven't answered my question."

Anna shrugged and said, "Yeah, I saved some of Alexa's feathers. They're quite pretty and it reminds me of her and Hannah. She said she didn't care since she constantly sheds them."

Elsa nodded. "Fine. So, what do you want to do today before the celebration begins?"

Anna thought for a while. Finally she shrugged and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa laughed and said, "Of course I do! And I won't even have to use my powers for once." she mused.

Anna looked a little disappointed.

Elsa caught the look and said, "I'm not going to create any more living snowmen if that's what you're hoping, Anna. I'm sorry, but I need to learn more about that particular talent before I attempt that again. Plus, the two we have are rather a handful." she said looking a bit worried.

"You can say that again." said Anna remembering Marshmallow's latest scrape, which had of course involved Olaf visiting him and giving him the idea to visit Arendelle.

The townspeople panicked when they saw the huge snowman of course, and that set Marshmallow off and of course, chaos ensued. Fortunately, Elsa had managed to calm him and the townspeople down before any real damage was done.

"Still, let's go build some normal snowmen." said Anna bouncing out of her chair.

"Ok!" said Elsa happily following her.

They were soon at the door of the castle gardens, but Elsa stopped her younger sister when she noticed Anna had forgotten something.

"You can't go outside without your coat, cap, and mittens, Anna. I don't want you catching a cold." she said.

Anna tossed her head and said, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa smiled and said, "Nice try, young lady. Go get your things or no ball for you."

"Aww, Elsa, I was just kidding." said Anna heading back up to her room.

Elsa laughed. "I know you were." she said.

Soon Anna was ready and they headed outside to enjoy the winter wonderland together. Elsa and Anna did build several snowmen, but that quickly gave way to a snowball fight. Elsa did use her powers to craft snowballs, but she kept them a normal size. She also didn't build a fort since she was restless and quick on her feet. Anna had a hard time hitting her as she zigzagged and ran every which-way.

"Elsa, what has gotten into you? I've never seen you like this before." said Anna stopping her snowball tossing.

Elsa laughed loud and long and clear. It was the laugh of someone who was in absolute joy and could find no words to express it. She ran up to Anna and hugged her hard.

"I am free! Truly, truly free and you're here with me and life is wonderful! Oh, Anna! I'm so happy I could burst!" she exclaimed releasing her sister and falling back onto the snow.

All of a sudden it dawned on Anna. Elsa was finally able to just let go, completely and utterly. Sure, she no longer hid her powers from the people, but she was still rather self-conscious of them. Now in the natural snow and ice, they blended into the world and didn't stick out so frighteningly obvious. Now Elsa could just relax and have fun!

And that's exactly what Elsa was doing. She was lying in the snow on her back, just lounging, her legs crossed, her hands behind her head, her eyes closed, just letting the gentle snowfall begin to cover her. Not a very Queenly position, but Elsa didn't care. There would be time enough to be Queenly tonight. For today, she was Elsa the child, Elsa the free, and Elsa the totally chilled. Literally. She just took in deep breaths of the cold air and let the whole winter atmosphere soak into her.

Elsa opened her eyes and began to make a snow angel. Anna dropped beside her and made one too. They both carefully got up and looked at their work. There, side-by-side in the snow, were two perfect snow angels.

"Together forever. Right, sis?" said Elsa looking at Anna and holding her hand.

"You bet! Together forever, sisters for all time!" said Anna looking straight into her sister's ice-blue eyes.

There she saw the joy and happiness that had for so long been replaced or poisoned by fear. It was so good to see Elsa looking so totally happy that Anna started to cry.

"Don't cry, Anna." said Elsa holding her sister close.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you so happy. Truly, Elsa, I'm not sad." said Anna hugging her sister tightly.

Elsa smiled and said, "Let's go get some hot chocolate. It's been too long since I was able to enjoy it."

"Ok!" said Anna skipping into the castle ahead of her sister.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled, smiling at her sister's exuberance.

The two sisters sat in the library by the fire sipping mugs of steaming cocoa. Now Elsa was able to enjoy the steaming chocolaty beverage without thinking about that horrible day in October when her friends' visit to Arendelle went terribly awry. Anyway, she was glad to be able to enjoy this day with her sister and sighed in absolute contentment, relaxing into the couch and setting her empty mug down on the coffee table. Anna scooted closer to her sister.

She gently tapped Elsa's shoulder and said, "Um, Elsa, it's almost six o'clock."

Elsa's eyes shot open at once! She glanced at the clock and saw Anna was right.

"Come on! We have to get ready!" she exclaimed pulling Anna off the couch and up the stairs.

Anna disappeared into her own bedroom and Elsa ran into hers. She flung open her wardrobe doors and looked through her gowns for something to wear. She found a new dress hanging near the front. It was a deep dark navy blue color with rich gold embroidery, but was made of light-weight materials. There were matching shoes and an ice-blue cape a shade or two lighter than her eyes, with a gold clasp in the shape of a crocus.

On the dress was pinned a note saying:

'_Dear Elsa,_

_ Hannah and I are sorry we are unable to give you these in person. You see, this is mine and Hannah's first Christmas together ever! Literally! So we won't be able to attend the ball at Castle Arendelle this year. Still, thank you for the invitation and we will attend next year, it's just, we really want to spend this Christmas together and with our people. Please understand._

_ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_ Your friends and allies,_

_ Queen Alexa and Princess Hannah of Darrowdale._

_ P.S. This is not about our last visit. We really just want to spend this first year at home together. I'm sure you and Anna would feel the same way in our position. Have fun!'_

Elsa was touched by the gift. True she was also disappointed that Alexa and Hannah would not be attending the ball, but she understood. She knew they truly did just want to spend their first Christmas together at home. She and Anna would indeed have felt the same way and Elsa knew that was the only reason Alexa had wisely refrained from inviting them to Darrowdale. Elsa decided to wear her new ensemble and at once got dressed.

Anna burst into her room a few moments later waving what looked like another note above her head. She was clad in a new forest green dress with gold crocus designs and matching shoes.

"Have you heard? Alexa and Hannah are not coming to the ball!" she exclaimed.

"I heard. I got a note from Alexa along with this outfit. I presume you received word from Hannah along with yours?" said Elsa.

"Yeah. Though, I guess I understand. It is their first Christmas together. Wow! Elsa, you look good!" Anna exclaimed once she got a good look at Elsa's new attire.

Elsa smiled and said, "Thank you. You look good yourself. Alexa and Hannah sure have good taste, eh?"

"I'll say! Come on! The guests will be arriving any minute!" said Anna pulling Elsa out of her room.

For what felt like hours Elsa sat on her throne and greeted the guests. Anna stood by her the whole time, despite wanting to go mingle. Elsa smiled appreciatively at her sister and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"You can go mingle if you want, you know. You don't have to stay with me." said Elsa.

Anna shrugged. "I know, but I want to."

Elsa smiled and turned back to the long line of people who wanted to greet the Queen.

After about another agonizing fifteen minutes, Elsa finally stood and started the ball. Elsa then moved over to the punch bowl and got a glass of punch. She watched as Anna dragged Kristoff onto the dance floor and chuckled at Kristoff's beet red face. He still wasn't too comfortable around other people and was still a little clumsy when dancing.

After the dancing, around nine o'clock, Kai announced that dinner was served and all the guests wandered into the dinning hall. Elsa sat at the head of the table with Anna on her right and Kristoff on her left. After dinner, everyone wandered off to bed or the ballroom. A few people even wandered outside to walk and talk under the winter moon and stars. Elsa herself wished to retire for the night, the chaos induced weariness of the past few weeks still lingering. Anna was in no hurry for bed, but understood that Elsa was tired.

"Goodnight, Elsa. Pleasant dreams. And don't worry, I won't wake you up at five in the morning!" said Anna giving her sister a goodnight hug.

"Thanks, Anna. Goodnight." said Elsa as she hugged her, then retired to her bedchambers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I know, I know, this update is way over due, but I got sidetracked with college and crazy inspiration for the first chapters of my Wicked fanfic Truth. So, my apologies, dear readers.**

Christmas Part 1: Christmas Eve. Alexa and Hannah.

It was Christmas Eve morning in Darrowdale. Alexa was sitting at her desk in the early pre-dawn light, staring at the invitation that had arrived last week in her hands.

It read:

'_To Queen Alexa and Princess Hannah of Darrowdale,_

_ Greetings,_

_ I hope this invitation finds you both well and enjoying the Christmas season thus far. As you know, this is mine and Anna's first Christmas together in… Well, forever! And we would both be most pleased and honored if you would share this special week with us as all of Arendelle celebrates the Christmas season like never before!_

_ Your friends and allies,_

_ Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle.'_

It had been very hard for Alexa to decline the invitation and she knew it had been hard for Hannah too, but this was their first Christmas together ever! They both wanted to spend it together at home and Alexa had been planning a big celebration for her kingdom as well and it wouldn't very well do for her and Hannah to skip off to Arendelle for the whole week. So, she and Hannah both sent their friends the gifts they had each designed, along with personal notes explaining why they couldn't come and promising to come the following year.

Alexa finally folded the letter and put it in a drawer of her desk. She stood and stretched, then moved out of her room and down the hall in an attitude of deep contemplation.

Hannah bounded out of bed as soon as the first rays of sun hit her face. It took no time flat to remember what day it was. She ran over to her window and looked up into the early morning sky. Alexa was soaring high above Darrowdale, her silver-grey wings shimmering in the light of the sun. She was no doubt examining the townspeople's work on trimming the city for the Christmas season, as well as just enjoying her usual morning flight.

Hannah chuckled. It was good to see Alexa relaxed. She had been on edge over the whole kidnaping thing for far too long and was finally starting to let up and unwind. Hannah turned and got herself ready for the day. She had so many things she wanted to do with Alexa before the day was out and the Christmas Eve Ball began.

Alexa entered the great hall and was promptly tacked by Hannah in a bear hug.

"Oof! Hannah! What have we said about tackling older sisters with magic powers that could go haywire at surprises?" she asked, smiling anyway.

"That it wasn't a very good idea. But seriously, Alexa, you haven't had an outburst in forever. I'd say you've got a handle on your powers." said Hannah hugging her sister tighter.

Alexa laughed and returned the embrace. It was good to be spending the Christmas season with Hannah and Alexa was too happy at the moment to scold.

"Hmmm. Come on. Let's go have breakfast first, then you can tell me what you want to do today before the festivities begin in earnest." said Alexa, breaking the hug and heading for the dinning hall.

An hour's time found them riding over the snow-covered fields, their horses hooves kicking up snow. Alexa loved riding almost as much as she loved flying. She loved feeling her horse's power and movements, tuning herself to her mount. The partnership between horse and rider was thrilling and wonderful to her. Hannah likewise loved riding and was thrilled that Alexa loved it almost as much as she did.

The two sister's raced over the fields, riding to a particular place. They soon reached it and dismounted, swinging out of their saddles with the grace of true horse masters. Their horses were well trained and very loyal to their riders and stayed nearby without having to be tied.

Hannah quickly formed a snowball and tossed it at Alexa. Alexa scooped up a handful of snow and launched her own snowball with perfect accuracy. Soon the two sister's were running around the field pelting each other with snowballs, laughing their heads off. When they grew tired of this they both flopped down on the snow beside each other. Hannah made a snow angel, but Alexa couldn't due to her wings. She didn't mind much, she was content to just lay on her back in the delightfully cold snow.

After a while the two sister's stood and looked at the imprints in the snow they had left. Hannah's snow angel was perfect and right beside it was another, slightly different snow angel. Alexa's wings had left an impression in the snow and so, two snow angels were side by side.

"Just like us, right? Together forever." said Hannah taking Alexa's hand in hers and looking up into her eyes.

"You bet, Fledgling." said Alexa, pressing her forehead against Hannah's.

"Fledgling?" Hannah asked.

"Yep. You're my baby sister, my precious fledgling." said Alexa.

Hannah smiled. "I like that. Come on, let's go home and get some hot cocoa." she said, walking back towards Indlefir and Shadow.

Alexa agreed and mounted Shadow. The midnight black stallion tossed his head and neighed, eager to be off. Alexa smiled. Shadow was much like herself, wild and free. It was why they were such a perfect match for each other. In fact, Alexa was the only one who could ride Shadow, no one else could tame the wild stallion.

Soon they were back at the castle. Alexa was more than happy to curl up by the fire in the kitchen with a mug of hot cocoa. Hannah sat down right beside her on the floor and snuggled up to her big sister. Alexa smiled and wrapped her wing around Hannah.

"Hmmm. It's good to finally be able to spend Christmas with you, Hannah." she said taking another sip of her cocoa.

"Yes. I'm so glad we're together long at last. The holidays were always very lonely without you after Mother and Father died." said Hannah squeezing Alexa affectionately.

Alexa sighed. "I wish they could be here."

"Me too." said Hannah.

After a few more minutes, they had finished their cocoa and headed to the great hall to decorate the tree. Soon the two sisters were laughing and singing and just having a good time together. Hannah assumed that since Alexa could fly, she'd put the star on top of the tree. So she was pleasantly surprised when Alexa held the star out to her and asked, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Wha… I just assumed that since you could fly, uh… Are you sure I won't be too heavy?" Hannah stammered, taking the star with a stunned expression on her face.

Alexa laughed. "Have you forgotten that I carried you all the way from the North Mountain of Arendelle? Come on! Let's put the star on together." said Alexa, scooping Hannah up in her arms and flying to the top of the tree.

Hannah deftly set the star atop the tree and Alexa gently landed back on the ground.

"That was fun! Can we do that every year?" Hannah asked.

"Of course, Fledgling. It can be one of our new Christmas traditions." said Alexa.

"_One_ of our new traditions? There's more?" Hannah asked, quirking an eyebrow at her sister.

Alexa shrugged. "I'm sure there will be before the season is out. Come. We must prepare for the ball." she said, sweeping regally, yet somehow humorously, out of the room.

Alexa looked through her wardrobe for her outfit she had picked out for this evening. She found it near the back for some odd reason, but just shrugged and got herself ready. Her outfit was a royal-blue woolen tunic with deep forest-green velvet trousers, her formal black leather boots with the brass buckles, a gold sash around her waist with a black leather belt over it, and a black cord necklace with a silver eagle pendant clutching a ruby in its claws. Alexa looked at the ruby red cape that was supposed to go with the ensemble, but she had vowed that she would never wear another cape. Never again would she hide her wings or what and who she was. So, Alexa left the cape folded neatly in her wardrobe and walked to Hannah's room.

Delivering two knocks followed by two quick raps, which was her signature knock, Alexa entered her sister's room. Hannah was in the middle of trying unsuccessfully to lace up her bodice herself. Alexa smiled and shook her head.

"Need some help?" she asked walking over.

Hannah whirled around and said, "Yes! That would be most appreciated."

Alexa motioned for Hannah to turn around. Hannah did so and Alexa's nimble fingers deftly laced up the bodice.

"I still don't understand how you can wear these things. They're so impractical. Not to mention uncomfortable." said Alexa.

"Yes, well, some of us have to suffer the normal fate. We can't all be born with wings you know." said Hannah, who definitely had a flare for the dramatic.

Alexa chuckled. "Is this tight enough?" she asked, tightening the strings a little.

"Yes. Any tighter and I'm going to pass out after the first dance!" said Hannah, chuckling all the same.

Alexa smiled and waited while Hannah put her dress on. It was a light-blue wool gown that fell to Hannah's ankles, with a 'belt' of white trim that separated her skirt from her top and accented her curves nicely. She also wore brown formal boots, but her's were only ankle-high and heeled, where as Alexa's were knee-high and flat. She topped it all off with a golden eagle pendant exactly like her sister's silver one, except the jewel her eagle clutched was a pink diamond.

"Well? How do I look?" asked Hannah.

Alexa smiled, walked over, and took Hannah's hands in hers before saying, "You look beautiful. I'm sure every young man at the ball will want to dance with you, as always. Come on. Let's go."

Alexa stopped in her room for a moment to pick up her crown, then led the way to the great hall. She sat down on her throne and nodded to Markus. Markus then opened the doors and let the guests in. All the people of Darrowdale who could, attended and there was quite a long line of people who wished to greet the Queen. Hannah stood by her sister's side for the whole hour of guest greetings. Alexa told her she could go mingle, but Hannah preferred to stay with her sister.

As soon as everyone had greeted her, Alexa stood and began the ball officially. People danced both in the great hall and in the ballroom, which was adjacent by double doors. Hannah danced every dance and Alexa even joined in on a few, but for the most part, preferred to watch her little sister dance. The ball lasted until about ten o'clock, then the guests were all ushered in to supper. After supper they were free to come and go as they pleased. Alexa and Hannah both retired for the night, knowing that tomorrow's festivities would be quite spectacular.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas Part 2: Christmas Day. Elsa and Anna.

Christmas morning dawned early and bright. Elsa blinked sleepily and yawned. Stretching, she crawled out of bed and went through her morning routine. She then headed down to the dining hall and found Anna had beaten her to breakfast for once.

Elsa smiled. "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

Anna shrugged. "I did manage to fall asleep sometime after midnight. I woke up around six though."

Elsa laughed. "Why can't you be like that on normal days?"

Anna shrugged. "I guess I'm just extra excited on holidays. Speaking of which, do you have anything special planned for today? You know, other than the party tonight."

Elsa smiled a sly smile at her sister's obvious curiosity. "That's for me to know and you to find out. After breakfast."

Anna's brain spun with the possibilities of what Elsa might possibly have planned. She couldn't wait and was quite frustrated when Elsa seemed to be taking her sweet time eating. Elsa found the look of annoyance on Anna's face to be quite amusing, but kept eating at her usual pace. In truth, Elsa ate quickly (for a queen), but due to her body's greater energy needs and her sense of decorum (which Anna sorely lacked), Anna usually finished before her. As soon as she was done, Anna sprang up and fairly dragged her out of the dinning hall.

"Whoa, Anna! Slow down!" said Elsa, pulling her exuberant little sister to a stop.

"Come on! I've been waiting forever to find out what you're planning!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa chuckled. "It's only been about fifteen minutes. Come on."

Elsa led Anna to the nearby mountain. It wasn't as tall as the North Mountain, only about half its height, but very steep. She crafted two pairs of skis. Anna jumped up and down excitedly.

"You always said you would take me skiing one of these days!" she exclaimed.

"Well, today's the day." Elsa smiled as she helped Anna secure the skis to her boots.

Elsa then stepped onto her own skis, her ice heels melding into them and crafted ski poles for Anna and herself.

"You ready?" she asked, smiling at her sister.

"I was born ready!" Anna exclaimed, pushing off down the hill.

Elsa laughed and followed her exuberant little sister. The pair spent most of the day skiing, but when the sun reached the afternoon hours, they headed inside to hot cocoa and a day with each other.

"Hmmm. This is what the holidays are supposed to be like! Sitting by a warm fire, sipping hot cocoa with my little sister. Not locked up in my bedroom in an indoor blizzard." Elsa murmured happily running a hand through Anna's hair.

Anna was mildly annoyed by it, but knew Elsa enjoyed it and so didn't disillusion her blissfully happy elder sister. She did stand up and snuggle next to Elsa on the sofa, which Elsa liked even better.

"Indoor blizzard? Really? On Christmas?" Anna asked incredulously.

Elsa nodded. "Yep. I was sad that I couldn't spend the holidays with you and Mama and Papa. I was so alone and upset that I had a blizzard in my room for days."

"But now we're together and nothing can break us apart." Anna hugged Elsa.

Elsa smiled and returned the embrace.

That night after a private celebration with the castle staff, Elsa and Anna exchanged gifts in Elsa's room. Elsa gave Anna a green wrapped parcel and watched as Anna eagerly tore it open.

Anna gasped! "Elsa! It's beautiful! Did you make this?" Anna promptly wrapped the forest green cloak with gold rosemaling embroidery and gold crocus clasp around her shoulders.

"I did the embroidery. You like it?" Elsa replied.

"I love it! Thank you! Now here's your gift." Anna shoved a light-blue wrapped package into Elsa's hands.

Elsa smiled and neatly unwrapped her gift.

"Anna! I had no idea you even liked woodworking! Thank you!" Elsa exclaimed hugging her sister.

"I take it you like it." Anna chuckled.

"I love it! I think I'll keep it on my desk. That way when I'm working I'll always be reminded of you." Elsa set the pen case on her desk. She'd transfer her pens to it later. "You know, this would explain all those little nicks on your fingers lately. How long did it take you to carve this?"

Anna shrugged. "I guess about as long as it took you to embroider my cloak. That would also explain all the pinpricks on your fingers lately."

Elsa joined her sister in a chuckle.

"Well! I can certainly say this has been the best Christmas ever!" Elsa exclaimed, throwing her arms out as though to hug the whole world.

"Yes! Only one thing could possibly make this Christmas happier." Anna declared.

Elsa sighed. "Yes. But I think they'd be happy to know we're together again and that's what matter's most."

Anna hugged Elsa and the two prepared for bed, the holiday ending on a much happier note than it had for the sisters in thirteen years.


End file.
